


【HP/DH】为了救世主的怜爱（by横竖横）

by IrisSpades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: 作者：横竖横
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	【HP/DH】为了救世主的怜爱（by横竖横）

Round1：人在江湖飘，哪能没小号？  
  
【主题：如何评价蛇院前级长德拉科·马尔福？】  
  
【今天又在礼堂碰见那个谁了！学校把我们和食死徒放在一起真的好吗！！！】  
  
【八一八：纯血名门马尔福到底是何方神圣？（伪考据向）】  
  
【黑魔王阵营颜值大盘点！虫尾巴垫底，第一名竟然是他……】  
  
【投票：警惕血统论卷土重来！谁最有可能继承伏地魔遗志？】  
  
【点我看马天龙变形课失误瞬间被救世主全方位吊打绝密摄魂取念片段/GIF/GIF/GIF】  
  
【新生入学指南：别问我拽哥马粪是谁，看见这位学长绕着走就完事】  
  
……  
  
“行了，别看了，”斜横里伸出一只手，抽走了德拉科的魔杖，蓝屏立刻上下拢成一条细细的光线，消失在空中，“你还没牛逼到能用意念删帖的地步。”  
  
德拉科慢条斯理地纠正：“但在论坛里，我已经是下任黑魔王的不二人选了。”  
  
“那我能不能挣个从龙之功，也混个二把手来当当？”布雷斯把魔杖扔还给他。  
  
德拉科干笑两声。  
  
“别，别假笑，我看着害怕，”潘西拎起过期杂志挡在他脸上，“不就是被全校掐吗？看开点，说真的德拉科，大战之前你也算是焦点人物，那时你不也挺享受的吗？”  
  
“……舞会前收到一打包括但不限于女孩儿的邀请和走在路上同时收到一打包括但不限于倒挂金钟的恶咒，感觉还是不大一样的。”  
  
布雷斯从沙发上弹起来：“等等，我怎么不知道你还被男的邀请过？”  
  
德拉科扶额：“朋友，你不知道的还有很多。”  
  
“如果这就是你拒绝和我跳舞的原因……”潘西做了个泫然欲泣的表情，然后瞬间晴朗，“那就原谅你了！但保护好自己的隐私亲爱的，倒不是说我对性向有歧视，而是那帮人一定会拿来大做文章的。”  
  
“什么？我不是——”  
  
潘西一脸解释等于掩饰掩饰就是事实的诡秘笑容，魔杖在虚空轻点，登陆了自己的校内论坛账号，熟练地刷新查看：“恭喜你又屠版了，整个论坛都是姓马尔福的。据我所知，上次这样异口同声讨伐同一个对象的情况还是在大战时。从流量角度来讲，你的确是二代黑魔王。”  
  
德拉科没搭腔。  
  
布雷斯睁开眼睛：“潘西，别。”  
  
女孩儿充耳不闻，拼命鼓掌，兴奋得好像磕了药：“德拉科，你红了！人活着，就是要掐架！不掐是粉红，掐了是紫红！像你现在这样的……呃，那就是黑红！挺好，黑红——”  
  
“潘西，”布雷斯以一个严厉的降调喝止了她。  
  
“——也是红……”  
  
潘西从喉咙里挤出半句气音，看着德拉科沉下脸一言不发地起身，甩门甩得不轻不重。  
  
“我也是为了逗他开心嘛，”她缩进毯子里小g声辩解。  
  
布雷斯叹了口气，跟过去敲了敲单人寝的门，没锁。  
  
“德拉科，”他试探地推开一条门缝，只能看见德拉科抽得笔直的背影，一张巨大的光屏在他眼前张开，“她说话没分寸，但没别的意思。”  
  
“我知道，”德拉科没有转身，“她的名字也被挂得不少，心里不比我好过吧。”  
  
他的声音里有一种微妙的自嘲，布雷斯只好嗯了一声，僵立一会儿，又干巴巴道那你少看点论坛，没意思。  
  
“谢谢，”德拉科说，光屏却没有要收起来的意思，“就，让我一个人待会儿好吗？”  
  
身后的门关上了，手势轻柔得刻意，弹簧舌咔哒一声。  
  
荧蓝色的魔法光屏上，数以百计的回复和话题实时滚动，你能从中找到德拉科·马尔福的花式黑称大全，年轻人的智慧唯有在这方面体现得淋漓尽致。  
  
这不难理解。大战落幕，生活归于平静，但这些年轻巫师多少都患上了PTSD。他们好像一群还打不开保险栓就被推上了战场的小鸡仔，脑子里被灌满了恐惧、仇恨和偏见。等你终于学会双手打颤填弹上膛而不至于尿裤子的时候，却被告知合法杀戮的时代已经终结了。  
  
这怎么可以？黑魔王倒台了，斯内普平反了，食死徒入狱了，满腔惊惧来不及打着正义的旗号宣泄，枪口还能对着谁？  
  
哦，快看，这里有一只马尔福，让我们一起来网暴他！  
  
再没有什么比聚在一起向一个前食死徒、一个纯血统论拥护者、一个不可一世又家道中落的纨绔扔石子儿更让人有安全感了。  
  
学校特别开设了八年级为这届学生补上落下的课程，阵地于是转入网络。无论你想聊些什么，只要顺带嘲一句马尔福，总会有人替你捧场。那就是现如今霍校论坛的政治正确。  
  
忘了说，魔法世界也有自己的互联网，当一个巫师并不代表没有八卦的爱好。而霍格沃兹校内论坛的历史更是可以追溯到二战时期，它的前身是凤凰社成员的讨论组。当时的骨干为了能完美闪避窃听咒，用摄魂取念各自抽取了一部分思维片段投进同一个冥想盆里，编织成了如今这张光屏的雏形。  
  
无孔不入的网络思维渗透魔法界后，它的用户就变得和其他键盘侠没什么两样。人们需要一个反派，这样才能抱在一起取暖。  
  
说毫无感觉是假的，面对铺天盖地的冷眼，德拉科的体面和洒脱只能维持到走进地窖为止。  
  
他把腿屈起来抱住膝盖，这是一个寻求保护的姿势，好像在阻止那些负面评价侵蚀到自己的内心。比起赞美，恶意总是更容易让人相信。  
  
直到门再次被人撞开。  
  
“放过我吧潘西，”他无可奈何地说，“我真的没事。既不打算自杀也不会黑化，没有怪你说的话，也不想吃你烤的司康饼。给我一点儿私人空间好么？”  
  
“去去去，你要我也不烤！”潘西举着魔杖咋咋呼呼，“你看这个帖子了吗？”  
  
德拉科一愣：“什么帖子？”  
  
她抢过德拉科的魔杖滑开首页，脸上简直布满了一种狂热的兴奋：“你一定猜不到，我的梅林！你一定猜不到的……”  
  
德拉科半信半疑地点开那条【主题：如何评价🐍院前级长德拉科·马尔福？】。就在半个小时前，它被加精套红了，血淋淋的一排被置顶首页，弥漫着一股血雨腥风的味道……  
  
「啧这谁开的贴连名带姓的好熊」  
  
「楼上是哪家姑娘又装白莲，你拽已屠版，谁不知道他干的那点好事？带不带大名都没差🙃」  
  
「斯莱特林八年级路过～马尔福你们随便婊，他马是他马，我院是我院，多的是在大战里出人出力还掏钱的白巫师，开地图炮的都被老猫儿挂掉变形课！」  
  
「xs，哪哪都有洗白🐍，也没见谁黑你院啊，这心虚的🙄张口闭口老猫儿，麦格教授这几个字喊不来？也不知道是谁先开的学院地图炮。」  
  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈喜闻乐见🦁🐍撕X【打起来打起来.JPG】」  
  
「水了半页都没人认真答题么？闪开让我来，我们摆事实打脸，干货传送门/摄魂取念传送门/马尔福黑历史全面开婊……」  
  
是了，这才是此类帖子的精华。披着“评价”的名义，实则从第一楼就开始歪，是个地地道道的黑料扒皮集散地，真真假假，汇聚成一次黑粉的正义狂欢。内容从人尽皆知怎么都洗不白的消失柜带路党到两年级时我亲眼看见他偷了休息室桌上一个礼物盒，只有德拉科记不起，没有他们扒不出。  
  
当然也有一些扫兴的声音：「那个……我记得他在决战那天好像给波特扔魔杖了。当时情况挺危险的，真的没想到他会扑出去，我躲在后排还替他捏了把汗。虽然最后救世主单挑Youknowwho还是用了自己那根冬青木？我没看清ummmmmm」  
  
但这点小小的质疑很快就被更多回帖给淹没了。  
  
「你也说了你根本没看清啊？波特不一定用了，马尔福只是吼一声做做样子的吧……」  
  
「做做样子+1，救世主又不是傻子，怎么可能用死对头的魔杖，况且还不认主呢。再说谁知道上面是不是下了什么恶咒，别忘了他是从食死徒阵营跑出来的，后果不堪设想好吗？」  
  
「我当时也在现场，看得很清楚，他扔魔杖之前有跟父母说过话，不知道商量了什么才决定跑出去的。下咒不至于，你拽怂坏，干不出这种事。合理猜测是马尔福家的骑墙病又发作了，眼看黑魔王要倒台，把儿子推出去买个乖邀个功来规避清算，专门骗Lsss这种老实人的。当时内圈围了一排食死徒，都是自己人他能有什么危险？」  
  
……有理有据。要不是他的山楂木魔杖还在波特手里，德拉科自己都快信了。  
  
提出异议的人颇尴尬地回了一句「那可能是我tooyoungtoosimple吧」就立刻删楼了。  
  
德拉科嘴角挂着冷笑，薄唇上扬的弧度简直能剖开光屏：“你冲进来就是为了给我看这个？”  
  
潘西翻了个白眼，道你无差别攻击我干什么，往下看，看这个！  
  
她眯起眼把帖子往后拉了很久，最终停在五十页往后，一条众多冷嘲热讽中并不起眼的吐槽：「啊啊啊我真的不想在学校里看到这个人了！学校到底在想什么，有钱能使鬼推磨？把我们和这种危险人物放在一起真的好吗？？？他连邓校都想杀啊！今天也想退学保平安😭」  
  
看惯了各种刀枪无眼的F字眼，这种程度根本不痛不痒，德拉科内心毫无波动，甚至有点想笑。  
  
奇怪的是下面的一条回复：「那就尽早退学吧，隔壁德姆斯特朗随时欢迎你。」  
  
画风就是从这里开始突变的，此条往后的每一条黑料每一句讽刺每一声谩骂，都留下此人掷地有声的反击，有战必迎，有来必往，却硬是没吐一个脏字，战斗力高得恐怖。  
  
德拉科翻了几页，深呼吸，回头：“我很感激你愿意为我做的这些，潘西，但其实不用理会这些人的，我……”  
  
潘西也深呼吸，与他深情对视：“亲爱的，你能这样想我真的很感动，但这位Keyboardman不是我啊。”  
  
德拉科：“？？？”  
  
布雷斯抱着手臂靠在门上看戏：“别看我，也不是我。”  
  
他的视线回到光屏上，一条不落地往下刷，看到某一句话的时候，原本好整以暇的心思忽然抽紧，被一种隐秘难言的期待袭击了。  
  
「马尔福低年级是因为打了波特小报告被罚进禁林过，不过这说明对方也的确违反了校规——他还主动提灯了，我记得。」  
  
这条回复下面一片欢乐祥和的气氛，大家纷纷表示呵，你记得，你谁，还能看到马尔福提灯？  
  
德拉科却加快了浏览的速度，余光里潘西看热闹不嫌事儿大的笑容也越扬越诡秘。  
  
大约在第八十页的地方——到这里，那位神秘的Keyboardman已经连续回复了将近三十页，字字护短，句句回护，潘西表示叹为观止——他忽然停了下来，单开一层，把所谓的黑料逐条批驳回去。  
  
「消失柜那件事，我也有亲友因为这件事受到永久不可逆的伤害，算是利益相关。我只说这一句，当时马尔福全家性命都在伏地魔的辖制下，连庄园都被他占为临时基底，换作是你们，有几个人能有违逆命令的勇气？我自己从小没有亲人，但如果要我在全校和最好的亲友间做抉择，我不敢保证自己会大义灭亲。有人说搭上伏地魔是马尔福家自找的，这话大可以留着讲给卢修斯·马尔福，又不是德拉科自己能选的。  
  
「至于他顺利返校的事情，跟钱没有半点关系。各位也是霍格沃兹的学生，没必要把母校想得那么不堪吧。他战后不是没有被传唤过，只不过当时哈利·波特出庭为他作了证词和担保，就这么简单。威森加摩都认定无罪的人，你们坐在象牙塔里什么都不知道，就替他定罪了？  
  
「魔杖他真的扔了，波特就是拿着他的山楂木魔杖打败了伏地魔，没有恶咒也不是沽名钓誉。我再说得清楚一点儿，他当时冒着巨大的风险违抗父母的心意，把魔杖扔给了手无寸铁的波特，才得以扭转战局。这一定是德拉科·马尔福一生中第一次坚定、勇敢地听凭自己的意志行事，而不受任何人掣肘。楼上几位后排观众，有功夫猜别人是不是骑墙病，不如反思一下自己为什么没扔一根魔杖给他？  
  
「至于波特为什么能用他的山楂木魔杖却不排异，我必须在这里披露一件无人在这个帖子里提起的事，因为它早就认波特作了主人。他曾经被食死徒押送到马尔福庄园里，只差一点儿就会被黑魔王认出来。是德拉科的拒绝指认替他们争取了逃出生天的时间，山楂木魔杖也在这时候认了主。  
  
「冬青木魔杖差不多就是在这段冒险前后损坏的，它断得很彻底。只不过当时不能透露给公众，会引起恐慌，现在这根是用伏地魔手里的老魔杖修复还原的。」  
  
长贴的最后，他摆出了一副有问必答的态度，下面回复简直炸开了锅。论坛里已经涌现出了好几个新帖，猜测这个看似手握无数内幕的家伙到底是谁，怎么这么刚，居然还是站在马尔福那边的。  
  
更多人则是对此嗤之以鼻：「真是开局一张嘴爆料全靠编，一会儿禁林一会儿马尔福庄园，连威森加摩不公开庭审都说得跟真的一样，怎么哪哪儿都有你，你是剧透之神么？」  
  
「私货太多了吧233333333“这一定是德拉科·马尔福一生中第一次坚定、勇敢地听凭自己的意志行事”是什么鬼，爆料搞得这么煽情，我服了。要不是主角之一是德拉科·马尔福，我真的要以为这是个什么绝美爱情故事。」  
  
「连马尔福这种人渣都有人给他弄这么长的洗脑包洗地，看来我校低年级作业真的太少了。」  
  
千言万语一句话：「你谁，你以为自己是哈利·波特么？」  
  
德拉科屏住了呼吸。  
  
Keyboardman在这位勇士的楼下淡定回复：「Bingo」  
  
那层楼下面除了无数个以F开头以叹号结尾的单词，再也看不见其他内容了。Keyboardman随即打开了查看主页的权限，考据党光速出动，而就他往年发言和博客内容来看，此人绝对就是哈利·波特本人。  
  
整栋楼都萎掉了！萎掉了！  
  
救世主亲自下场给德拉科·马尔福撑场子，除非盖勒特·格林德沃立刻从德国越狱来向阿不思·邓布利多求婚，本世纪的魔法界不会有比这更魔幻的同框了！  
  
潘西捂着嘴笑得差点厥过去，她发誓要把德拉科坐在光屏前震碎三观的表情牢牢刻印在脑子里，以便回去把它抽进冥想盆里重温一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍！  
  
“哇，还有后续！”她指着最新刷出来的那条回复尖叫。  
  
哈利自己取匿后，被打脸的层主消失的消失删楼的删楼，却有人跟帖抱怨了一句：「这样好无聊，本来就是大家找个乐子，救世主也太一本正经了吧？」  
  
哈利：「从网暴别人里找乐子吗？我想这对德拉科来说一定是件严肃的事，你自己怎么不去试试？」  
  
那人大概没想到哈利居然会顶着实名回复，讪讪地反击：「开什么玩笑，就算是你也不能完全否定他的污点吧？我又没干过他那些恶心的事情……」  
  
哈利怒道：「你现在干的事就很恶心！」  
  
对方被他说得秒速下限。  
  
“酷哦！！！”潘西的双眼闪闪发亮，雷达似的在光屏和德拉科的侧脸间来回扫视，“我从来没发现哈利·波特是个这么帅的家伙！救世主今天八米一！！！”  
  
德拉科未置可否，心里却深以为然。就是打死伏地魔的时候也没这么帅，好像一个熠熠发光的小太阳一样挡在自己和世界的恶意之间，真是，暖得让他有些眩晕。  
  
“喂，”潘西撞撞他的肩膀，语调狭促，“有没有帅到你想把菊花摘给人家？”  
  
德拉科挑眉，心想应该是我在战时的一系列操作把他帅到想把菊花摘给我才对。嘴上却很冷淡，翻手扣住潘西的腕子：“有没有多余的魔杖？”  
  
姑娘一愣，哇呀呀挣扎着往布雷斯那边逃：“没有没有，你要别的魔杖干什么？冷静啊德拉科！冷静！我刚刚都是瞎说的我知道你们从小不对付他现在这样好像施舍一样替你说话肯定让你很火大但杀人灭口是犯法的啊到时候可没人再替你去威森加摩做担保了！”  
  
“……”德拉科放开她，揉了揉疼痛的鼓膜，“谁说我要杀了他？”  
  
潘西揉着手腕一脸警惕：“那你要新魔杖干什么？”  
  
德拉科划开光屏退出登录，旋即点出一个注册新账号的界面。他面露假笑：“用来开小号。”  
  
霍格沃兹校内论坛实行相当苛刻的会员制，一根魔杖一个账号，而且只有在读学生才能登录使用。除非你拥有一根以上的魔杖，才能在校园范围内多拥有一个账号。  
  
德拉科就在看见哈利最后那句话的瞬间福至心灵。  
  
你有这么多好话来夸我，为什么不直接告诉我，要去说给那些根本不在意的人听？  
  
第二天，论坛里出现了一个陌生账号，ID相当嚣张，主题更加嚣张。  
  
“拽哥·马粪出来挨打”：【德拉科·马尔福是个烂人！！！】  
  
Round2：愿得一心人，为我无脑护！  
  
提问：谁掌握的德拉科·马尔福第一手黑料最多最真？  
  
答曰：德拉科·马尔福本人。  
  
原本论坛里的大部分黑帖都随着哈利·波特的悍然辩护而变得兴味索然，连最激进的黑粉也偃旗息鼓，生怕一个不小心就招来救世主一顿怼。转而有人整理起两人之间这些年的恩恩怨怨，毕竟，看不了人渣反派，来嗑相爱相杀也不错。只要话题够带劲，贵圈就永远不寂寞。  
  
但细小的声浪仍未平息。要知道，哪怕是总统再怎么卖力地全国巡回宣讲，也不可能让每个公民都打心底里接受有色人种、LGBTQ、宗教自由或者女性平权——有些人连女人堕个胎都要反对。何况你只是一个波特，今年还不能合法地在麻瓜世界里买到一瓶酒，和所有人一样通不过魔药考试？  
  
我看波特也多少有些圣母病，刹不了车了吧……是啊，伏地魔已经死了，他现在是要做马尔福的英雄了吗？……道理我都懂，可就是不喜欢斯莱特林啊！就我在读这七年，多少幺蛾子都是蛇院搞出来的？……听说韦斯莱的大哥是因为马尔福把狼人带进消失柜才毁容的，这都能洗？……啊啊啊，好无聊，错就是错，我最讨厌替凶手买惨找借口这一套了……战后政治正确嘛，哪能让你们搞学院歧视这一套？嘿嘿，你们懂的，人家已经拿了梅林勋章，将来是要进魔法部的……  
  
最大势的声音被哈利用实锤压下，角落里却仍然遍布着冷眼相看的恶意，还附带了一群唯恐天下不乱的吃瓜群众。如果这时候的论坛出现一个职业级别的黑粉头子，会发生什么？  
  
没错，就是你在穷极无聊时会打开的那种YouTube视频，把烧到一千度的亮橙色铁球砸进灌满冰水的玻璃杯里——沸腾，飞溅，爆裂！  
  
自从这个明显是小号的“拽哥·马粪出来挨打”开始活跃，好不容易消停了一阵子开始遍地开花的霍校内网，又把目光聚焦到了德拉科·马尔福身上。只是这一次，还有另一位重量级的主角：人人都想知道，哈利·波特对此会有什么反应？  
  
他的反应不负众望，相当、激烈。  
  
因为这个人，这个拽哥·马粪，他说话实在是太欠揍了，完全就是冲着哈利去的！  
  
「我记得马粪四年级有做了那种一按就会变色的徽章全校分发吧？上面的字会变成波特臭大粪，不知道现在还有没有人留着。我看他不是红眼病就是柠檬成了精，嫉妒波特能参加火焰杯战争呗。好好一个男巫，心眼比针还小，简直蠢到家了！」  
  
哈利气势汹汹地秒回：「当时所有人都在孤立我，连好朋友都很难理解，不光是他一个人的问题！事实上，虽然他拦住我只是为了来嘲讽几句，但除了塞德里克，他是那时候唯一愿意和我说话的人。」  
  
「那他二年级和你决斗那次呢？地下这么多同学看着，还没等教授数到三就提前出手阴你了，这件事很多人都还记得吧，谁还能比他更加不要脸？他对你喊的咒语都是冲着非死即伤去的，要不是那条蛇，你也不至于被同学误会这么久！」  
  
「但事实是我没有伤到，而且我那时候喊的咒语也不算友好。哪个男孩子小时候跟人打架会考虑后果，但人是会长大的，相信他现在绝不会再这么做了。倒是你，看样子和我们同届，却还像个二年级新生一样斤斤计较，靠用键盘羞辱别人获得存在感，真替你感到可悲。」  
  
「我真不明白，你到底为什么要这样替他说话，明明他一直都恨你恨得要死，六年级开学那天你迟到了，所有人都看见你满脸是血地赶到学校，眼镜和鼻梁骨都摔得粉碎，你敢说这和德拉科毫无干系？他那年已经是个食死徒，这无人不知。」  
  
「好吧，这的确是他踢断的。当时情况很复杂，他父亲入狱了，你可以在图书馆查到那一期预言家日报。我对卢修斯没有好感，过去没有将来也不会有，是他的计划重伤了亚瑟、害死了小天狼星……但我理解德拉科作为儿子的心情。作为当事人，我比你更有资格说原谅。」  
  
对面罕见地沉默了一会儿，似乎被驳倒了。就在两人休战的几分钟里，论坛里又展开新一轮的热烈讨论。  
  
【绝密！那些年，波特与德拉科的交往点滴纪年表！（信息量巨大）】  
  
【理性讨论：用傲罗司侧写术来分析拽哥·马粪到底是谁？】  
  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，这位兄弟这么会唱反调，收拾一下去《唱唱反调》上班吧👏🏻】  
  
楼下，卢娜登录大号回复本报不需要多一个喷子了，因为她和她爹就是本世纪最大的喷子。此楼只是一句吐槽的水贴，却意外获得《唱唱反调》的主编翻牌，一时上了热搜。  
  
什么，你说古里古怪的胡萝卜小仙女居然也在窥屏？——拜托，眼下整个霍格沃兹都在窥屏他俩oneonone好么！  
  
片刻之后，“拽哥·马粪”似乎从失利中回过神来，又掏出一把实锤，咣当砸下去：「这个！马尔福家里不差钱，二年级还靠着老爸掏钱给斯莱特林的魁地奇校队买最新款扫帚混进去当了个seeker吧？虽然他入队之后蛇院就再也没赢过……但财力还是摆在那儿。就这样还喜欢顺手牵羊，除了从小品行不端是个偷盗癖，还有别的解释么？【图片/图片/图片】」  
  
他放的是此前那栋摩天扒皮楼里的截图，有人表示看见他曾在二年级时偷拿了地窖休息室的一个无主礼物盒。  
  
这回轮到哈利沉默，他只说了一句“作为seeker，德拉科是个很难缠的对手”就没再回帖，好像终于被难住了。  
  
这下论坛里又转了风向，甚至有人开盘下注，赌谁会是这场粉黑大战的最后赢家。  
  
与此同时，斯莱特林湖底地窖。  
  
“我操！”布雷斯吓得差点撅断魔杖，“他来加我好友了！操！我手抖通过了！”  
  
“你已经和Keyboardman成为好友，现在可以开始聊天了。”  
  
对话框弹出一句新消息：“扎比尼？我是波特。”  
  
布雷斯内牛满面。摇了我吧大哥，眼下谁不知道你Keyboardman就是哈利·波特啊！  
  
潘西张牙舞爪地跑到他的光屏底下围观，满脸不怀好意：“是波特！是活的小太阳！快看看他说了什么……他该不会是知道什么了吧！”  
  
德拉科的背僵了一下。但很快她又发出失望的叹息：“哦……他是来问礼盒事件到底是怎么回事的。提起这件事我就生气！你那时候不是还对我一往情深吗，怎么过两年就变基佬了，还越长大越弯！”  
  
布雷斯回头问正主：“要告诉他么？”  
  
德拉科面色阴得快要滴水了。明明在外面替自己说了这么多好话，不惜与全世界为敌……结果波特竟然宁可来向布雷斯求证，也不肯来问一下自己？就这么不愿意和自己有半点接触吗？  
  
布雷斯被他钢刀刮骨似的目光刮得脑神经生疼，战战兢兢地回复哈利：“那个礼盒其实是我送给潘西的生日礼物所以被他偷偷拿走了啊对了你可千万不要误会他对潘西丝毫没有那种想法纯粹是个不希望两个好朋友在一起之后把自己落下的早熟小鬼头罢了！”  
  
哈利也没多说什么，回了句谢谢就干脆利落地回论坛去打脸拽哥·马粪了，还为几位当事人贴心地打了码。  
  
留下德拉科一脸蛋疼地对着光屏，连继续挑事的兴致也没有了。  
  
“他又怎么回事？”潘西拿手肘关节捅捅布雷斯，“刚刚不是还跟精分似的一边骂自己一边刷新傻笑么？”  
  
不巧被德拉科听见，阴恻恻地提醒她精分的意思是精神和现实世界脱离，严格来说她要表达的意思应该是人格分裂。  
  
潘西吓得吐吐舌头，布雷斯抱着胳膊哼歌：“少男心思不能猜，你猜来猜去也不明白……不就是因为波特来找了我没去找他么？”  
  
“我真的服了，”潘西摇头，“波特已经为你做到这个份上，连我这种刻在基因里的狮院一生黑都要被他感动得泪流黑湖，你还有怎么作才算啊？正常发展不应该是你立刻拜访人家休息室请他吃顿饭好好道谢顺便有个恋爱跟他谈谈吗？”  
  
布雷斯冷笑一声：“你是第一天认识德拉科·马尔福么？从小到大碰上波特他几时正常过？哪次不是双商掉到负。顺便一提，你爬到树上摆了两个小时的pose就为了等他路过上去嘲笑一句真是我见过的所有四年级男巫中最傻逼的行为。”  
  
德拉科挑了挑眉，对此充耳不闻。他苍白的侧脸映着透明蓝光，露出一个让人头皮发麻的微笑。  
  
“当然，当然要吃饭。但不是我请他，是他来请我……”他摸着下巴思忖，无视掉潘西你做什么春秋大梦啊他连你的好友都不肯加好么的哀嚎，忽然想起什么似的抬头，“你，还有你，你们两个最近不要出现在我身边。”  
  
潘西：“……？？？”  
  
布雷斯已经干脆放弃跟上他的脑回路了。  
  
德拉科竖起一根食指警告道近身五十米就把他们阿瓦达掉。  
  
“布雷斯。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我开始觉得那些帖子说得对了。这个人，真的欠收拾。”  
  
“附议。”  
  
无论好友怎么吐槽，到了下周一，德拉科还是开始孤身出现在学校的各个角落。三餐的时候左右无人，魔药课上没有同桌，神奇动物课上找不到搭档。就连专为八年级学生准备的凯旋舞会练习课上都是孤零零一人，靠在长窗台上发着呆，既无人来约他跳舞，他也没有要寻找舞伴的意思。身后的华尔兹顾自缠绵，一对对青涩的年轻人相拥交颈，他却好似披了一件无形的外衣，它把他完全隔绝在一切青春喧闹之外。  
  
美自然是很美的，即便在情势最糟糕的时候也没人攻击过他的相貌，他们啃不动这个。但没人敢去打扰。就算哈利已经在论坛上替他做了大部分澄清，他曾近距离接触过伏地魔，甚至险些干掉邓布利多，这些都是无可辩驳的事实。结合前几天哈利发的帖子，有人猜测是否连帕金森和扎比尼也终于扔下了他这个尴尬的麻烦，双宿双栖去了。  
  
德拉科对此无所表示，他总是面无表情，无喜无悲，不给人一丝一毫攻击的可能。但越是这样，就越是显得那副铠甲下的心脆弱得不堪一击。  
  
第一天，他独来独往。  
  
第二天，他察觉到一丝若有若无的视线追随在身后。  
  
第三天，他开始频繁地在斯莱特林附近瞥见哈利·波特的身影。只是每次视线接触都被他刻意回避，好像那双绿眼睛不属于哈利而属于美杜莎。  
  
第四天，他走在天文台的回旋楼梯上，终于和哈利撞了个正着。  
  
“嘿，德拉科……德拉科！”  
  
哈利一连喊了两声，才勉强留住他的脚步。德拉科抱着书本回头，长到脚踝的巫师袍将他衬得格外颀长。他脸上的表情混合着惊讶和茫然，似乎不明白哈利为什么要和自己说话，又好像在问真的是你在喊我的教名么？  
  
哈利接触到他日光下转成羽灰色的眼睛，颇紧张地吞了吞口水，但还是坚持第三次喊出了他的名字：“德拉科，你一个人？”  
  
话一出口他就后悔了，这是显而易见的。德拉科低头看了看脚尖，没答话，很快又抬头看定了他。这样局促的哈利和线上那神气活现百毒不侵的样子很有些不同，他一分一秒也舍不得错过。他甚至希望有一种魔法能把“马尔福”这词儿从哈利脑海中永远抹去，好确保从此他嘴里喊出来的都是亲昵的德拉科。  
  
“潘西和布雷斯，他们，你知道……”  
  
他停住了，叹口气，摇摇头。  
  
“是的，我当然明白，”太好了，他没有生气。哈利立刻接了下去，同时想起那天布雷斯的回复，由衷地生出一种包含侥幸的心有戚戚然来，“罗恩和赫敏也是这样，从四年级开始。夹在这样两个好朋友中间很辛苦是吧？我完全理解。”  
  
德拉科点点头，这是大战之后他们第一次面对面地谈话，也许是两人认识以来第一次不带火药味儿的交流，不过带点微妙的电流就是了。  
  
“波特，没人想跟我说话，你为什么……”  
  
“我为什么？”哈利忽然感到一阵愤怒，夹杂着莫名的委屈，“你没有看论坛吗？我——”  
  
他倏然住口，脸涨得通红。这是不应该的，他来这里不是为了邀功。何况他从来没有弄清楚过自己到底希不希望德拉科看到自己为他做的那些辩护。只要想到这个，他就感到心中一阵慌乱。  
  
“我看到了，”德拉科平静地说，“我很感激，不过，我以为那是……”他又叹了口气，摇摇头。  
  
哈利一愣，但很快自己填补了他吞吞吐吐的空白：“你也认为我是在为毕业就进魔法部制造舆论吗？不，当然不是！我根本没有从政的打算，只是觉得他们说得不对，你没理由承受那些偏见，我必须把你为我做的事公之于众！”他意识到自己激动得过了头，声音又低下去，“希、希望你别把它看作是……施舍什么的，只是……德拉科，你很骄傲，不肯低头。但总得有人说出来，很高兴那个人能是我。”  
  
“你在威森加摩已经说过一次了，”德拉科苍白的脸色有了一丝血色，他甚至对哈利露出了一点微笑，“是这样，布雷斯告诉我……”  
  
哈利松了一口气：“怎么，那件事我问了他，让你以为我不想和你有任何私下的接触吗？”  
  
德拉科看着他，没有说话。  
  
“……我怕你会生气，”哈利忍不住笑了，“你一贯给我的印象就是这样的，小气得很，不是吗？不能容忍别人施恩，何况这个别人是我呢。再说我还没有想好要怎么面对你，这和对着光屏不太一样，让我觉得有点儿……”他一时语塞，不好意思地揉了揉双颊，这让德拉科联想到仓鼠之类的小东西，于是也跟着笑出了声。  
  
“真奇怪，我和你认识了七年，可是还没学会好好相处，”哈利说，因为他的笑而放松下来，“总之，霍格莫德开放日就在下周，我不知道你是否已经约了人……”  
  
这是给他面子的说法。用膝盖想也知道不会有人来约此时此刻的德拉科，所以他没有打断哈利，任凭这个心照不宣的停顿在两人的对视中静静淌过。  
  
“……如果还没有，也许我们可以一起去喝杯咖啡？你知道，因为不幸的童年，我真的很讨厌独处，可赫敏和罗恩现在好得就像一个人。”  
  
他东拉西扯地说完，等着德拉科的回答有种视死如归的气势，但仅仅坚持了不到一秒钟就狼狈地挪开了视线。  
  
他当Keyboardman的时候很酷，德拉科心想，但我还是更喜欢他吃瘪的样子。  
  
晾到哈利几乎后悔自己贸然提出这个建议的时候，他才犹豫地问了一句：“没关系吗？”  
  
言下之意这种时候和我扯上关系，没关系吗？  
  
殊不知哈利等了许久，没有等来他又叹口气摇摇头，已经算是个大大的Yes了。  
  
他一把抓住德拉科的手腕，心跳几乎都从那儿传递到德拉科的血管里：“那么下周见！”  
  
德拉科看着他的背影默默比了个V，全程甚至没有说过一句完整的话，他要做的就只是像……叹口气、摇摇头这样的事，就成功获得了救世主的又一次怜爱。他们想的东西南辕北辙，完全是在自说自话，却各自在内部达成了逻辑自洽，而且都获得了自己想要的结果。要是邓布利多在场，一定会说他们是天底下最合得来的一对。  
  
Round3：天下武功，唯🍵不破  
  
“要选里面一点的卡座吗？”  
  
“你很介意被人看见跟我一起吃饭？”  
  
“什么？不，当然不是！我是不希望有人来打扰……哦，谢谢，这很贴心。”  
  
哈利略带窘迫地坐进德拉科为他拉开的靠背椅中，碎发下的耳廓染上一点粉红。德拉科当然知道他没有那个意思，但为了这一点淡淡的红，他什么都说得出口。  
  
“呃，这里是情侣喜欢的地方，”哈利不安地看了看周围，恋爱的氛围浓烈得快要在空气里凝成实质。以前秋也曾带他来过这里，最后以争吵和眼泪收场。  
  
德拉科注意到他闪烁的目光：“不好的回忆？”  
  
“……你的眼睛真毒。”  
  
“感谢战争的洗练，”德拉科笑笑，把菜单转到哈利那一边，“吃点什么？潘西告诉我这儿连套餐都是专为情侣设计的……”  
  
“是她为你推荐了这里？”哈利敏锐地抓住了重点，“我很高兴你们没有真的断交。”  
  
完了，说漏嘴了。  
  
德拉科立刻放下了手中的餐布，再度使出必杀技——摇摇头，叹口气。  
  
哈利最怕他这个样子。他的发丝颜色很淡，眉目又精致，如果再摆出一副郁郁寡欢的神色，垂下头去的时候就会像一支脆弱的水仙花什么的，好像随时都会折断苍白的脖颈。  
  
偏偏从大战胶着期到现在，总有太多烦心事纠缠着德拉科，以至于托着腮想心事几乎成了他的习惯性动作。  
  
而这会让哈利非常、非常想要上去拥抱他，想要释放出全身的温暖来为他镀上烟火气，然后告诉他一切都会好起来。  
  
他也的确这么做了。德拉科的左手就搭在桌角，虚虚握成一个不肯放松的拳。哈利把手覆上去，很温柔地。德拉科如梦初醒，下意识抖了一下却没挣脱：“是从前，从前听见她和布雷斯提起过这家店。现在么……他们是不会再跟我多说一句话了。”  
  
他应景地苦笑了一声。  
  
“嘘……抱歉，是我不该提这个，”哈利完全误解了他紧张的原因，把一切都揽到自己身上，“相信我，我也经历过这个。蛇佬腔在全校暴露的时候没人愿意跟我说一句话。这还不算什么，最让人难受的是连赫敏和罗恩也用那种忌惮的眼神偷看我，这可真要命。但真正的朋友不会扔下你不管，他们会明白的。”  
  
德拉科的视线停在两人交叠的手上，舒展开眉头，目光清亮：“你的手很暖和。”  
  
哈利像被这句话烫到似的收回了手，下意识用它捂住了嘴，但他马上注意到这也很暧昧，好像一个隔空的吻，之类的。于是他慌忙把那只无处安放的手按到了桌子底下，五指握紧又张开，指尖还在神经质地轻颤。  
  
德拉科着迷地看着他那一系列小动作，不明白大胆和羞怯这两种特质怎能如此调和地呈现在同一个人身上。  
  
“这里很棒，”他继续逗着对面的人，“所有人都只专注身边的人，就没人会注意到我们。”  
  
哈利脸上闪过难以掩饰的失落。他只是因为这个才坚持要来这里的吗……不听话的手指忽然安静下来，沁上一股湿冷之意。不，哈利慌乱地握紧双手。他不能因为德拉科一句无意的话就大起大落，这太愚蠢了。  
  
但他不知道，那完全不是无意的。正如同德拉科现在忽然向他伸出的食指，自然而然地抹去他唇边沾着的奶油。哈利愣愣地看着他把弄脏的食指收回到自己嘴边，只差一点就要舔掉，却好像忽然意识到什么，硬生生拐了个弯把奶油揩到餐布上。  
  
更……更刻意了好吗！  
  
奔涌的血液以肉眼可见的速度从脖颈蔓延到脸上，两个人都是。连德拉科自己也多少有些不自在起来，和他错开了视线。  
  
现在他们有点儿坐在情侣咖啡厅里的样子了。你知道，就是那种虽然待在餐厅里，却好像靠偶尔的对视和脸红心跳就能填饱肚子，空气胶着到阻碍服务员正常上菜的傻帽小情侣。  
  
直到一道闪光从魔杖尖爆开，打破了此刻的旖旎。  
  
“德拉科，”哈利干咳一声，回过神来，“你有一条消息。”  
  
该死！这只是根临时魔杖，他忘了关掉信息提示。  
  
德拉科手忙脚乱地划开光屏，并在哈利看清发件人姓名之前将它收拢在掌心，差不多像一块麻瓜手机那么小。  
  
是潘西，她一连发来一长串抓狂的表情：「你把钱包忘在我这儿了，蠢蛋！！！」  
  
他来不及回复，新消息又弹了出来，这女孩儿的手速快得过分：「斯莱特林没有让女朋友买单的男巫。需要给你送来吗？」  
  
很好，女朋友。德拉科额角抽了抽，下意识往哈利那儿看了一眼，他正一脸关切地望过来，完全不疑有它。  
  
「绝对、不要、过来！」他想了想，又补充了一句「享受你的约会，别再给我发消息了！」  
  
以足够戳碎光屏的力度。  
  
大概是他的神情看上去太过狰狞，哈利欲言又止：“是……谁？”  
  
德拉科惊魂未定，收掉光屏才想起要管理一下表情，遂摆出那副老样子，叹了口气，再摇摇头，任由对方自己理解发挥。  
  
哈利蓦然想起自己曾经收到过的骚扰私信。仅仅是为德拉科作几句辩解就会每天有人来辱骂，何况是德拉科本人呢？  
  
“又是……那些人，对吗？”他试探地问，“别去理会，他们只是穷极无聊……”  
  
德拉科顺势默认下来。在这件事儿上，哈利一向格外配合。他面带歉意地说自己没能替他挡下一切攻击，为此真诚地感到自责。没错，就是那些德拉科希望他能当面告诉自己的话，现在他终于对着德拉科失落的神色重复了一遍又一遍，只希望能熨平他打着结的眉头。  
  
德拉科听得心中软得一塌糊涂，谁知下一秒就被打入地狱。  
  
“尤其是那个人，那个拽哥·马粪！哦对不起，我没有在骂你……”哈利愤愤不平地说，“是他太过分了，每天都在一些琐碎的小事上跟我纠缠不休！要不然你的话题早就已经揭过去了。你放心，如果他继续这样挑事，我会拜托赫敏去人肉他的，这种人不配继续留在霍格沃兹。”  
  
“什么？！绝对不可以！”  
  
德拉科吓得叉子都掉了。  
  
哈利也被他的过激反应惊到了：“啊？为、为什么不可以？我以为你讨厌他，就像我一样。”  
  
“我、我当然很讨厌他，”德拉科开始冒冷汗了，他可没想过这层皮被哈利扒下会怎样，他压根不敢去想，“我是说，呃，人肉不是违法的么？在、在你们麻瓜世界里。”  
  
“但在魔法界还是个灰色地带，不会吃处分，”哈利用力切割盘子里的培根，好像那就是拽哥·马粪本尊，“我只是说，可以给他一个教训。反正我们从来不是什么遵守规则的乖宝宝，我和你，对吧？”  
  
他咧嘴笑笑，难得带了点坏坏的邪气。假如他打算人肉的不是坐在对面的德拉科本人，德拉科会扫掉餐布去吻他的，他发誓。  
  
但眼下他心念电转，手心滑腻得快要捏不住杯子了，最终回以极恳切的神色：“我知道，也很感激你为我做的一切。但我不希望你为此背负上污名，为这种人不值得，你自己说的，波特。所以答应我，绝对别做这种事，好么？”  
  
“当然，如果你希望这样的话，”哈利诧异地笑起来，“有时候我都觉得和你重新认识了一回，你就好像……判若两人。很难想象你更愿意放他一马而不是把他揪出来碎尸万段什么的……德拉科，看来战争真的改变了你。”  
  
“也许吧，总之别去干，”德拉科覆上他的手背，“你发誓。”  
  
如果哈利再聪明一点，他就会发现此时德拉科的整条手臂都在发抖，而且湿冷得不正常。但事实上他接触到德拉科的掌心后就完全没听清他在说什么了，只能晕晕乎乎地全盘应下。  
  
“好极了，这里买单，”德拉科叫来服务员，他迫切地需要换个话题，这鬼地方一刻也不能多待下去了。  
  
账单送到桌角，哈利在花钱大手大脚这一点上就好像是小天狼星亲生的儿子，何况从小给三人组买惯了单，顺手就往托盘上放了几枚加隆。  
  
“不，请允许我，”德拉科执意要他把钱收回去，“算是谢谢你这几天帮的忙。”  
  
人情场上的客套周旋是哈利不擅长的，所以他没有坚持。德拉科摸了摸口袋，又摸了摸右边那个。而后他脸色微变，又开始往裤子口袋里摸索，那意外的窘迫模样就好像他是真的在付账前一秒才自己忘带了钱包。如果潘西看到这一幕，她会被气笑的。  
  
哈利看着他逐渐失去风度，也猜到发生了什么，又把加隆压上去付掉，温声道：“没关系，我来吧。”  
  
德拉科站在餐厅门口，满脸抱歉：“我真的不是装模作样。”  
  
“我知道，那些事一定搅得你心烦意乱，”哈利摆摆手。  
  
“不，我真的欠你不少，这是应该的，”德拉科追上去，“下次。下次一定让我来请，地方你来定，好么？”  
  
“德拉科，我不在乎这个，”哈利觉得好笑，双手插在口袋里，漫无目的地往下一个地方逛。走出几步发现德拉科还没跟上来，回头一看，他还站在原地，神色隐忍，却看得出有几分难堪。  
  
哈利立刻后悔了，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。他怎能拒绝得如此莽撞？他不该忘了此时此刻的德拉科有多敏感，他脆弱的自尊心正经受着极大的考验。在失去名誉和地位之后，财力恐怕是现在的马尔福家族唯一拿得出手的靠山了，而他居然说什么，“我不在乎这个”？  
  
“抱歉！”他快步赶到德拉科身边，觉得今天的自己真是蠢透了，对着德拉科快说尽了半辈子的抱歉，“我是说，我很乐意，就下周，去三把扫帚？”他抓抓头发笑起来，“就怕你被我喝得肉疼。”  
  
“所以，你就是这样答应了他下一次约会。”  
  
格兰芬多休息室里，赫敏把自己的脑袋从古如尼文词典里拔出来，充当哈利的恋爱顾问。他当然很抗拒这个说法，“约会”也是，但每次面红耳赤喝止的模样也没什么说服力就是了。  
  
“哈利，你没想过他可能是故意不带钱包，好再把你约出去一次？”赫敏投去一个狐疑的眼神，那种一眼就能让德拉科膝盖软掉的眼神，因为她的好友看上去实在是被冲昏了头脑。  
  
哈利一愣：“怎么会？”  
  
“就像借书，”她不耐烦地挥挥手，“你知道，这种事是个活扣。只要他想，总会有下次，下下次，而你根本不知道拒绝这词儿怎么拼。六次之后你们就该滚上床了，我的天。”  
  
“等等，”哈利红了脸，“为什么是六次？”  
  
“麻瓜世界里约定俗成的事儿，六次约会之后就是性，你不知道这个吗？算了，这不是重点，”赫敏严肃地说，“你确定他没骗你？”  
  
哈利露出温和的微笑：“赫敏，你还不知道，他现在变得很好了。呃，像个真正的绅士。”  
  
“我对此相当怀疑，”赫敏嘟哝，“本性难移。”  
  
“何况，我想他现在没有心思去玩这些花样，”哈利意有所指地看看面前的光屏，今天拽哥·马粪的动态还没出现，“对了，你能帮我个忙吗？”  
  
“只要和德拉科·马尔福无关。”  
  
“和他无关，是关于这个拽哥·马粪，”哈利用一种讨好的口吻说道。  
  
赫敏翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
“说吧，难道你想人肉他？”  
  
哈利立刻上前握住了她的手：“赫敏·柯里昂阁下，您无所不知。”  
  
“哈利！“她抽出手尖叫，“魔法界不是法外之地！”  
  
“难道你觉得躲在屏幕后面攻击同学是件应该姑息的事吗？”哈利不满，“邓布利多都没说过不行。你连写在校规上的条款都犯遍了，还在乎这个吗？”  
  
“我没说他做得对，这人是很下作，”赫敏扶额，像个年轻的母亲对她固执的孩子束手无策，“但他最近很安静……好吧哈利，如果他再发帖，我会考虑的。”  
  
哈利低头吻了她的左手背，把她称为仙女教母。  
  
“我才不吃这一套，”她蹬着转椅和哈利面对面：“打击网暴是一回事。但我真的希望你能别这么轻信，这样的德拉科真的很反——”  
  
常字卡在她的喉咙口，又被咽了下去，取而代之的是一句脏话。  
  
“哈利·波特，我收回前言，以后我要是再干涉你们俩之间的事儿，我就是个白痴！”她不眨眼地看着哈利身后那张巨大的光屏，一脸吞了炸尾螺的难言表情，“这谁看了不会说是真的？”  
  
“？？？”  
  
哈利也转头去看，结果差点扭断脖子。  
  
【直击霍格莫德绝美爱情：各位Darryer，今天你们KeepRIO了吗？】  
  
帖子的第一楼，就是你不用点进去就能在首页看到内容的那一楼，正在一遍遍播放着德拉科为哈利擦去唇角奶油又差点自己舔掉的GIF动图。  
  
说实话，站在第三视角，就连哈利自己也不得不承认，画面里的这两个人也太无所顾忌了，他们就好像用眼神在空气里大干了一场似的。  
  
好吧，那是今天论坛里最火爆的一则帖子，飘在最醒目的顶端，字体还被管理员套了一层半透明的粉色，就像悬浮在粉红泡泡中似的。  
  
WTF！不是说好情侣咖啡店里只有专注彼此的情侣么！哪来的cp党，还偷拍了，还他妈拍得挺漂亮……再说怎么会有粉色的置顶！我要投诉这个管理员！哈利内牛满面。  
  
Round4：是你的益达？是你的对家！  
  
「😱😱😱看我刷出了什么？！！！波特和马尔福在帕笛芙约会！接下来是不是该轮到格林德沃给邓布利多当伴郎了？」  
  
「楼上把伴郎换成新郎，那才算是个新闻。以及校论坛的管理员之一就是咱们校长，兄弟封神榜见了🕯」  
  
「放大照片之后能看见他们点的套餐是情侣限定……我也点过，他家主厨超级懂，意面和酱料都是粉色的……饮料加双份香草糖浆，还会在奶盖上拉出丘比特的花……当然，马尔福可能觉得还是他指尖那一点奶油最甜……」  
  
「上辈子杀猪，这辈子暗恋救世主🙂」  
  
「天啊，实名心疼楼上波特女友粉……我室友已经抱着枕头哭了一天了。」  
  
「心疼+1，隔着光屏都听到了心碎的声音💔」  
  
「？？？？？？？后排懵圈，这是什么邪教现场？」  
  
「鹰院八年级老学姐表示真的好魔幻……所以他俩死磕了七年都是在调情吗？」  
  
「也不算很意外吧……从波特站出来替马尔福讲话的时候我就觉得不太对劲，太真情实感了，吃枣要弯✌🏻」  
  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他们怎么没亲上啊！怂逼拽！头顶那株槲寄生都在哭啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」  
  
「呃，我当时也在现场！港真，他们那种火花四射的eyefuck氛围比真亲上腻多了……」  
  
「黑湖水我的泪😭我到底为什么偏偏在那天发烧没去成霍村，错过现场仿佛错过一亿加隆！」  
  
「虽然有点歪楼但是。只要搭上救世主弄点绯闻，马尔福所有黑历史就一笔勾销了？还真是够zzzq的🙃」  
  
「所以这是只差公开出柜了吗……之前说绝美爱情的那位是西比尔的后裔吗？拿的预言家牌啊👏🏻」  
  
「波特都弯了，我现在去告白罗恩·韦斯莱各位觉得有没有戏？PS本人男」  
  
「？？？把楼上危险发言截了图，私聊赫敏·格兰杰显示已读🌝」  
  
「梅林爸爸！！！搞到真的了！Drarry女孩今天开始拥有姓名了！五分钟我要看到十篇他们俩的rps！」  
  
……  
  
德拉科看着光屏上的绯闻持续发酵，像一块膨胀过头的面团几乎把整个城堡都撑破，神色很微妙。  
  
“别告诉我这也是你一手策划，”潘西无力地说，“布雷斯，如果有一天东窗事发波特杀上门来，告诉他我是无辜的，除了推荐那个该死的小情侣网红店什么都没做。”  
  
布雷斯耸耸肩：“我只希望永远别有那么一天，把这个秘密带进你们婚姻的坟墓里吧德拉科。”  
  
德拉科很难形容现在的感觉。这的确不是他干的，但谁也没法预料到一只蝴蝶煽动的翅膀会带起这样一阵飓风，舆论竟然跑得比他和哈利的进展还要快，就更别提同人。在那些姑娘们构造古怪的脑子里，也许他们已经在一起生活了十九年并育有四个孩子（不过关于互有好感的那一部分是真实的），但是梅林知道，他们甚至还没有捅破那层窗户纸。  
  
但他尝到了一阵令人尴尬的甜蜜，心里有些发热。他很想跑到哈利的寝室门口去，现在就动身。一路上会有很多人看见他，一看他前进的方向就什么都明白了，他们会对他露出了然的、鼓励的微笑，也许夹杂几句祝你好运。就连胖夫人也会尖叫着为他让路的，不用什么愚蠢的口令。然后他会顺利扣开哈利的门，看着他面红耳赤地瞪大翡翠色的眼睛，在起哄声里问他到底有什么事。这时候他就可以亮出身后一大捧红得烧心的玫瑰，说句嘿波特，他们都说我们应该在一起，我觉得这个主意好极了，你认为呢？  
  
不需要回答，一个深吻就足够了。  
  
在俗套幻想的尽头，他认命地想，他大概也许可能应该真的不介意和波特携手走进婚姻。  
  
波特呢？他看到这个帖子了吗？他会怎么想，他知道自己嘴角沾着奶油的样子有多犯规吗？  
  
德拉科做了个颤栗的深呼吸。他现在迫切地需要和哈利说点什么，随便什么都好，随后他想起哈利甚至都还没加过自己的好友。  
  
脸色瞬间黑如锅底。  
  
潘西惊悚地看着他变脸：“你怎么一会儿傻笑一会儿又好像要杀人——你又拿那个干什么，放过它吧它只是根无主的魔杖！我们说好不再登录那个愚蠢的小号了，你不是说他打算来人肉你吗？”  
  
“所以才要最后登录一次，”德拉科咬着牙恶狠狠地笑，“我还有几句话想问他。”  
  
“你想自杀别拉着我们一起，”潘西抱着布雷斯哭天抢地，“会被发现的，一定会被发现的！我们都会被救世主杀掉的，怎么办，要被杀掉了！”  
  
布雷斯毫无办法地按着太阳穴：“……管理员在后台能查询每一道留言的魔力波动，所以理论上格兰杰只需要跑一趟校长办公室就能把你扒得底裤都不剩，这个你知道吧？”  
  
“但魔力波动只联结到魔杖本身，今天用完把它折断扔进黑湖底就行，我保证，”德拉科举起双手，“我比谁都不希望他发现真相，因为他真的会弄死我。”  
  
说完他打了个寒噤，光屏正转着小雏菊欢迎拽哥·马粪出来挨打先生回到论坛。  
  
德拉科每次登录小号会连人格也一并切换，兴致勃勃地和哈利隔空对骂互殴，一如他们的一二三四五六七年级，仿佛刚才那个满脑子甜蜜浆糊的恋爱傻瓜不是他，一副身为黑粉头子被置顶帖刺激到了的样子，一连发了三四个新帖跳脚。其语气之逼真自黑之到位，就连布雷斯都想不通他为何还屈尊在霍格沃兹混毕业，而不是转身去好莱坞出道拿奖日进斗金迎娶救世主。  
  
【拽哥·马粪那张十年没晒过太阳的老鼠脸飘在首页实在太有碍观瞻了，是不是出生当天就被他爹的马蹄踩了一脸马粪？】  
  
【马尔福家号称瘦死的骆驼比马大，结果就请人去这种街边小酒馆喝汽油味的咖啡？哦不，已经有路人目击到德拉科·葛朗台甚至让救世主买单了==】  
  
而哈利的反击也一如既往地不让人失望。  
  
「哈？敬佩你的勇气，我还没见过有人敢拿这个开刀。德拉科的母亲系出布莱克家，也许你见过我教父小天狼星·布莱克？阿兹卡班花了十二年都对他家的基因无能为力，建议你去医疗翼找庞弗雷夫人治一治眼睛，免得看什么都糊着马粪。」  
  
「至于买单的事情，是我主动提出请他去散散心，难道还要让邀请的对象请客？」  
  
cp楼里群情激昂，一时间同声传译：「重大利好消息，是波特主动邀请了马尔福！他还当众夸了马尔福颜值不逊于小天狼星！」  
  
「emmmm也只有护男友的时候才会抬出教父来吧……我单方面宣布我cp结婚了orz」  
  
「只有我一个人觉得请客这件事很微妙吗？赌半个加隆他们还会约下次的，有人组团尾随吗🐾🐾🐾」  
  
德拉科对着光屏，只觉胸口暖得就快烧起来，又好像回到了和哈利针锋相对的当年。他依然处处都要压过哈利一头，但不再是满含竞争意义的那种。他只想看哈利哑口无言的憋屈模样，然后甩掉那副碍事的眼镜用力吻住他。  
  
「哈，你确定他长得能和西里斯比？波特，你不记得三年级那节神奇动物课上他被鹰身有翼兽刮伤倒地的傻样了吗？长了眼睛的人都看得出他嫉妒你出尽风头！」  
  
「谁都有年少轻狂的时候，也许他仍然想和我成为朋友，只是被我拒绝之后不知道该怎么表达。我是说，青春期的小男孩甚至会通过欺负小女孩来引起她的注意，这没什么奇怪的。」  
  
「所以你是那种甩着长辫子的小姑娘吗波特，会和扯你辫子的讨厌鬼纠缠不清？」  
  
「……这是性别歧视，你这个烂人！」  
  
哪怕拽哥·马粪的挑战没能难住哈利，他逼出了哈利在论坛上的第一句脏话，这也算得上是个相当了不起的成就了。此刻的论坛差不多已经是一锅调错了配方又恰好快煮开的魔药了，随时准备着要来个大新闻。  
  
「我觉得这个拽哥已经有点在没事找事了，之前还会放点实锤，现在完全是为了黑而黑啊……」  
  
「楼上快闭麦，没他挑事你能吃到这么多救世主亲口认证的糖？青春期的男孩女孩都出来了，简直无法直视，我先嗑为敬👌🏼」  
  
「我居然从他俩的oneonone里找回了一点当年波特和马尔福针尖对麦芒的感觉……快告诉我这是错觉！」  
  
「你不是一个人，我也觉得有点……」  
  
「看了这么多年的相爱相杀，到头来是一本双向暗恋的《傲娇与偏见》？？？我现在入股晚了吗！」  
  
德拉科被他几句话说得一把心火烧起来，又痒又暖。说到底，他现在躲在马甲后面骗取哈利的夸奖和回护，跟当年为了引起他的注意而干尽蠢事又有什么区别呢？这只是他为挤进哈利心里眼里而做的又一件蠢事罢了。他摩挲着魔杖尖跃跃欲试，如果甩出那件事，波特又会怎么说呢？  
  
「魔药课上的小纸条呢？所有人都看见他写字条骂你了！」  
  
哈利一时沉默，似乎无话可说。这一层下引爆了另一次狂欢。  
  
「传字条？？？什么玩意儿，太甜了吧？」  
  
「那个，你们有没有发现拽哥·马粪的身份范围越来越小了，就是当年一起上课的某个人吧……目测八年级，不是狮院就是蛇院，坐等掉马？」  
  
「……我想起来了，那节课我也在，三年级的魔药课斯莱特林和格兰芬多合上的。刚刚用摄魂取念抽了点记忆出来看，字条还折成千纸鹤的样子了，飞得晃晃悠悠被救世主拢进掌心的。但我一直以为是……呃，让我静静，战书变情书有点毁童年……」  
  
「楼上别走！内容看见没有！一人血书求详情！！！」  
  
「二人血书！」  
  
「三人血书！」  
  
……  
  
「七十六人血书！」  
  
「停一停停一停，你们这个队形吓死我了😂内容我怎么看得见？当时坐在后排，纸鹤飞起的样子看得很清楚，好精致的，波特看完之后脸色还挺一言难尽的，谈不上生气，好像有点…哭笑不得？」  
  
「歪？你好？救世主消失这么久是跑去找纸条查内容了吗？」  
  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈找纸条画面感过强，会说话你就多说点！」  
  
你以为哈利失踪了吗？事实上，这百来层回复刷出来的时间也不过是哈利语塞的两分钟。  
  
「他没有骂我！」哈利回复，气得满脸通红，在寝室里像只张牙舞爪的小狮子，「你知道什么？！那张纸，他画得——画得，很可爱！」  
  
很！可！爱！  
  
楼里安静了片刻，都快被他喂出糖尿病来了，跟着秋·张带的节奏，纷纷表示这是什么厚过中国万里墙城的情人滤镜？  
  
德拉科也没想到他来了这么一句，怔愣片刻，被萌到言语不能，连心尖都在颤，只觉那一点悸动满溢到极致，恨不得立刻把人抱过来从头到脚地搓揉，勒得他就此窒息才好。他嚯得站起，热血沸腾，脑中嗡嗡作响，戳在光屏上的临时魔杖不像是笔，却像是刀，一下一下足以划开光屏，抹掉他和哈利此时的距离一般。  
  
「你这么维护德拉科·马尔福，」他缓慢地、几乎是刻薄地问，「难道是喜欢他？」  
  
在他看不见的格兰芬多寝室里，哈利同样从床沿霍然起身，头脑被这句话激得发烫。  
  
「是啊！」他写在对话框里的字就好像是嘶吼出来的，一个根本不需要思考也不会出错的答案，「我就是喜欢他！又怎样？！」  
  
——我就是喜欢他，怎样！  
  
……  
  
整个世界都安静了。  
  
Round5：网络一线牵，珍惜这段缘  
  
「阿不思？」  
  
「阿不思。」  
  
「阿不思——」  
  
「……阿不思！」  
  
邓布利多关上校长室的门，对着光屏上十来条毫无营养的未读消息头疼：「冷静点儿，我刚送走一个学生。」  
  
「呃，你打发走的学生是一个顶着陀思妥耶夫斯基头像的女孩儿吗？她来找我了，」对面那个被备注为GG的家伙问。  
  
他第一次知道自己在邓布利多那儿的备注时荡漾了许久，直到邓布利多笑眯眯告诉他这不是什么盖勒特·格林德沃专属昵称，只是GoodGame的意思罢了。  
  
「你输给我了嘛，难道你从来不打游戏？」校长如是说道，很理所当然地。  
  
跟随这个备注一起转达给他的，还有霍格沃兹内网论坛管理员的一半权限。邓布利多翻着一本《规训与惩罚：监狱的诞生》义正言辞地告诉他，鉴于自己俗务冗杂需要助手，这是他服刑期间最好的工作和消遣。  
  
“多和年轻人接触对你有助益，”他说，“多点责任心，不然你会烂在纽蒙迦德。”  
  
而格林德沃坚持认为这只是校长大人企图和他保持异国网恋的小小借口，由此屈辱且甜蜜地忍了下来，未曾想一忍就是大半个世纪。  
  
「原来她用了陀氏的头像啊，」邓布利多呵呵呵挼胡子，「很像格兰杰小姐的做派，她来问你什么？」  
  
「……关于最近有个很活跃的用户，刚刚把你的得意门生逼到绝境的那位，」格林德沃飞速回复，「你在后台看不到么？」  
  
邓布利多当然看得到，但他处理学生间的生活小插曲时一贯有自己的想法：「校长有义务保全每一位学生的隐私不被泄露，无论对方的私德如何。何况人肉论坛用户在麻瓜界已经被律法禁止，我认为巫师界也应该尽快引进这一条。所以我告诉她，根据后台查询到的魔力波动轨迹，那个账号联结着的魔杖已经沉入了黑湖底，物理意义上的销号。这完全是实情，盖勒特。」  
  
所以这是个拒绝。格林德沃了解他。论这门推三阻四的太极功夫，阿不思·邓布利多若要认第二，巫师界就无人敢认第一。哪怕面对威森加摩最高法庭长达三十小时的车轮战，他也有办法做到有问必答却不透露出半点有价值的讯息。  
  
「既然你不愿意告诉她，又为什么把她踢给我？」格林德沃想不通了，难道是怕他待在塔楼里穷极无聊？  
  
「我甚至没有提到你的存在，」邓布利多对“踢”这个词表达了委婉的异议：「我只是说，这段时间我还囿于战后文件地狱，论坛一直由另一位清闲点儿的管理员打理。如果她愿意去请教看看，那位管理员也曾经历了二战，或许对魔力波动的追踪别有心得。」  
  
二战，心得，清闲。也有赖于丽塔那本大作的畅销，这点零星关键词居然就能让赫敏在向他打招呼时直接用上了“格林德沃先生”这个敬称。  
  
「你这只老狐狸！」格林德沃道，他太了解邓布利多的恶趣味，不过是不想担责又爱看好戏罢了，「不过这小姑娘也一定很聪明。」  
  
「她的确每年都是年级第一，在七年级旷课整整一学期的情况下。」  
  
格林德沃用一种可恨的曼妙语调回复他：「好吧，既然你这么想找话头跟我聊天，阿尔，你希望我怎么做？」  
  
邓布利多痛恨他这样的腔调，于是甩手出了个难题：「这是你的事。年轻真好，你说呢？」  
  
「我说了算？」  
  
「你说了算。」  
  
此时此刻，光屏连接的另一端，身处纽蒙迦德塔尖的前代黑魔王向另一个对话框露出了诡秘的微笑。  
  
「小姐，你真的很想知道这个人的信息？」  
  
「呃，是的……」  
  
赫敏压力山大，那是比伏地魔命更硬的绝代黑魔王，她再怎么少年老成也不免有些怯场。只好反复斟酌措辞，改了又删，删了又加，硬着头皮点击发送，同时在心里狠狠替哈利记上一笔。小子，你欠我的！  
  
「邓布利多说，那个人连魔杖都已经折断了，世上只有您才能通过业已不存在的魔力波动追踪到曾经的宿主。」  
  
无论邓布利多原话如何，这句答复着实让格林德沃深感熨帖：「但你们校长不赞成人肉，我怎么能私下透露给你呢，小姑娘？」  
  
这话是个活扣，赫敏几乎是立刻回复道：「他是校长，格林德沃先生，但您不是。」  
  
言下之意，他来承担这份不名誉的责任也无妨。  
  
格林德沃挑眉，差点笑出来。除却邓布利多，他已经很久没有和这样的聪明人打过交道了。  
  
「小姐，我想你大概不知道，这种高难度的魔力追踪是一件相当、相当耗费时间的事。我很多年不用，已经有些生疏了。」  
  
赫敏心中大骂你这糟老头现在缺什么都不会缺时间！冷汗从她额角滑落，总觉得对面那位黑巫师是在诱骗她像小人鱼献出嗓音那样献出点什么才好换取情报：「有没有什么办法能帮助您尽快想起来？我会尽我所能。」  
  
格林德沃拍桌大笑，动静差点把狱卒引来，那个可怜的小伙子刚来值班三个月，还在见习期呢。  
  
「你很可爱，小姑娘，跟我学做论坛管理员怎么样？」  
  
赫敏：？？？  
  
她的头顶冒出三个巨大的问号。  
  
「呃，如果您觉得有时忙不过来的话，」她感到自己挥舞魔杖的手腕都快抽筋了，「我随时愿意帮忙。」  
  
虽然当一个校内论坛的……管理员从来都不是我的童年梦想，她在心里补充道，连业余兼职也排不上。然后敲上句点，咬牙，发送。  
  
心血来潮拐到一个聪明绝顶的小学徒，不难预见之后的生活都将增色不少。他一直都对邓布利多收徒的爱好耿耿于怀，先是纽特·斯卡曼德，又是哈利·波特。现在好了，这两个脑子加起来也不如一个赫敏·格兰杰。倘若邓布利多不幸先走一步，说不定还有人来德国替他送终。格林德沃心满意足，动动手指很快扔了一个IP地址给她，就好像刚才说的什么费时费力都是瞎扯。  
  
「她相当可爱，你把她教得很好，」他换回邓布利多的窗口，「她可能觉得我很厉害，非要给我当学徒，我怎么拒绝都没用。总之，恭喜你后继有人。」  
  
「我怎么一点都不意外呢？」邓布利多丢给他一个中指。在动画表情的运用技能上，两位年过耄耋的管理员从来都走在整个论坛的前沿，「你还想再为教唆罪加三十年刑期吗，盖勒特？」  
  
「嘿，公正点儿！是她主动提出来的，我又有什么办法呢？她是你的学生，而你知道我从来不会拒绝你。」  
  
「所以，你还是告诉她了？」邓布利多直接无视了上面一段话。用膝盖想也知道赫敏不会轻易答应这种无聊的条件，除非格林德沃给了她想要的。  
  
「你真无趣，」格林德沃懒洋洋地靠在枕头上写道，「偶尔装作相信Alpha的鬼话也是一个Omega的美德。」  
  
「……我警告过你不准再看那些鬼东西的。」  
  
「是的，」格林德沃审慎地说，「但有些真的很不错，就在论坛的那个小分支里。你知道，她们模仿我和你的口吻伪造了三十五封情书，还幻想我用魔杖在你背上画地图。你不觉得这非常值得践行一下么？」  
  
「盖勒特·格林德沃。」  
  
格林德沃迅速道歉：「对不起，请别再断了我的魔法网络，这会要了我的命。」  
  
邓布利多对此很满意，于是他选择性遗忘了刚刚的话题。  
  
「我以为你不会这么快就答应她，」他回到最初的问题上来，「为什么？」  
  
「老实说，我认为小马尔福先生干得很不错，他简直把你的宝贝哈利哄得团团转呢。当然，这也得益于我置顶了那条帖子，嘿嘿。如果没有见到赫敏·格兰杰，也许我会用这件事当把柄要他来当我的学徒，」格林德沃耸耸肩，发出一阵邪恶的哑笑，「而且我知道你的道德感也不像你表现出来的那么高。但如果格兰杰把他的身份昭告天下，那些年轻人会发疯的！我相信论坛里的流量一定能再创巅峰。」  
  
「然后呢？」邓布利多第一次跟不上他的思路，论坛仅供校内师生交流，他们从来没有在意过流量这种东西，「我们的服务器已经不堪重负了，今年学校还进行了扩招。」  
  
「到时候我们就可以想办法拉投资投放广告了！」格林德沃极有兴致地为他画出一副蓝图，「现在它还只在霍格沃兹内部流行，但你已经看到了它的活力。下一步我们可以联系德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿，让论坛的规模扩大。你知道吗？我昨晚预知到，再过五年麻瓜世界里就会出现一个叫Facebook的东西，和我们的论坛很像，它的估值一度达到千亿级！没有年轻人不喜欢聚在一起，阿尔，你明白这个论坛能为我们带来什么吗？」  
  
「等等等等，」邓布利多赶紧喊停，「你把我弄糊涂了。别因为闲着太久就想搞点事，盖勒特，算我求你，管理员还不够消耗你的精力吗？」  
  
「加隆、金币、钱！」格林德沃慷慨陈词，好像回到了当年万众瞩目的欧洲中心，「一个好的点子就能带来无可限量的收益！」  
  
「……你很缺钱？」这回邓布利多抓住了重点，「我倒不知道纽蒙迦德的消费有这么高。」  
  
【您的好友阿尔向您转账：10000加隆】  
  
格林德沃：「？」  
  
「省着点用，」邓布利多恼怒地说，「然后忘了那个主意，你要做的就是安分守己管好论坛，仅此而已。」  
  
「哦，你这么做真甜蜜，但是阿尔，」格林德沃道，「这点远远不够……」  
  
不够？无故需要巨额财产，非奸即盗。邓布利多开始认真考虑要不要向国际魔法部举报前代黑魔王近期的异常动向。  
  
「你最好实话实话，」他恨铁不成钢，「我已经老了，没力气再把你打败一回。」  
  
「我打算贿赂典狱长，然后越狱来向你求婚，」格林德沃老实交代，「我匿名看了回帖，很多小姑娘都希望我这么做……」  
  
「……」  
  
【您的好友阿尔已下线。】  
  
「阿尔？」  
  
「阿尔。」  
  
「阿尔——」  
  
「……阿尔！」  
  
【您的好友阿尔已上线。】  
  
「……把钱收掉。」  
  
格林德沃一秒点击收取。  
  
「还有。」  
  
「你说！」格林德沃兴高采烈。  
  
「少、看、那、些、东、西！」  
  
如果赫敏能够看到这一幕，大概能解气不少。但现在她的注意力被格林德沃给出的线索完全占据了。巫师们所谓的IP地址其实就是魔力波动的源头，也即魔杖本身。但格林德沃独创了一种追踪咒语，能把魔力联结从魔杖转移到发咒人身上。任你沉湖还是火烧，只要握着魔杖发帖的人是你，就无所遁形。  
  
尽管此前早已有所怀疑，不绝如缕的银色踪丝连上那人的眉心时，赫敏还是微微睁大了眼睛。某些人总能把她的下限一遍遍刷新，哪怕她已经把下限放得足够低。  
  
改邪归正？绅士风度？  
  
真他妈扯淡。  
  
她花了三天时间反复确认，确保这个扯淡的结果绝无乌龙的可能。第一，格林德沃是当世大牛，他的魔咒值得信赖。第二，魔力指向的对象符合一切犯案条件，尽管匪夷所思却也完全说得通。第三……得赶紧让傻宝宝哈利知道这件事！  
  
但是……她茫然四顾，哈利在哪儿呢？  
  
他消失了。  
  
她最后的记忆停留在哈利和拽哥·马粪的最后一次争执时，当然，现在应该改口喊他德拉科·马尔福了。那天哈利在休息室里发出一声惊天动地的吼叫，足以让人以为是伏地魔复活卷土重来了。她把盖在脸色的书本抖落下来，揉着眼睛问那家伙又开始了吗？好的好的，午睡时间结束了，我明白，立刻替你查出他的身份来。  
  
话音未落，哈利就在一室探头探脑的嘘声里把自己原地烧成了一只虾子，光速披上隐形衣消失在众目睽睽下。  
  
她后知后觉地登录论坛总算追上了最新一集连载，对着空气大喊哈利你给我出来！我给你当危机公关！  
  
无人应答，哈利消失得很彻底。但鉴于课上他仍能准时签到，午餐时他的座位上也总会少那么几块南瓜饼和蛋奶布丁，赫敏和罗恩决定放任他自己平静几天。毕竟那一句喜欢给论坛带来的流量堪称核弹级别，连外校的学生都挤进来围观救世主的惊天告白。《预言家日报》空出一整块版面请丽塔来写采访稿，她甚至还在采访中途被格林德沃喊去给魔法服务器做加持，哦，她一点也不想回忆了。  
  
有赖于此，她还没空去找德拉科·马尔福算账。而德拉科就快把自己逼疯了。  
  
你见过波特吗？怎么，他没来上课？不，餐厅也没人。嘿，有谁看见过哈利·波特？黄……韦斯莱，波特没和你一块儿去打魁地奇？  
  
他享受了三天了然又好奇的目光洗礼，然而一无所获。  
  
“他怎么敢玩消失？”德拉科在地窖里砸了他的第三十七个坩埚，“他怎么敢？”  
  
潘西捂着嘴劝他别得了便宜还卖乖，谁能想到在他掉马之前波特就把自己一颗心暴  
  
露在所有人面前？  
  
“这下谁都会以为我才是被动的那个，”德拉科暴躁地踢开碎片，“我只想找他说句话！”  
  
“一句你早就该说的话，”布雷斯面带怜悯。  
  
没错，他迫切地想要告诉哈利自己也爱着他。不可言说的爱意像藤蔓一般与他的心  
  
脏相生相伴，已然纠缠了不知道多少年。它逐年长大，促使他做出许许多多无法用常理和逻辑去解释的行为。有些是好的，有些却糟糕得无法挽回。但它又是如此胆怯，开出的鲜花和长出的尖刺都只敢躲在血管里突突胀痛，不敢捧出去让人察觉分毫。  
  
是哈利的一点点善意鼓励着它从他体内探出一点柔嫩的枝条来，偷偷享受救世主撒下的金色阳光。而后它变得贪心，变得大胆，直到他看见那句意料之外的惊喜。  
  
的确是个惊喜。他还记得那天自己是如何对着光屏目瞪口呆，全世界都仿佛只剩下他和他无限膨胀的思绪。  
  
流毒淌蜜的鲜花终于撑破心房，雄踞整个世界。那是天的尽头，只有他和他的爱。  
  
原来他也这么想，他也感同身受，他也喜欢我。原来真的有司掌命运的神明，它把一些早已不抱希望的礼物送进我怀里，还责备我不曾及早抓牢。  
  
他在短短的几分钟里重新走过了整个人生，而这一段人生里，哈利·波特每个无心的举动都忽然有了意义，与他息息相关。那像是一把钥匙，一道许可，一种天启，让他那些不见天日的枯叶般的暗恋都染上色彩，告诉他可以无所顾忌地抓住那个人，那个人是为他而准备的。  
  
就在这种时候，这种多浪费一秒钟都算犯罪的时候，波特怎么可以消失不见？  
  
他又踢碎了一个坩埚。  
  
“但明天就是周末，霍格莫德开放日，”布雷斯小心地护住整个斯莱特林所剩无几的坩埚，再砸下去他们就得集体缺席魔药课了，“你可以去那儿碰碰运气，他总不能躲一辈子。”  
  
德拉科深以为然，把当天仅剩下的几个小时都花在了穿衣镜前，把领带、背心和别针甩得满床都是，服装搭配为他分担了大部分甜美的焦虑。  
  
很多年后德拉科还会想起那天清晨，他穿着露出脚踝的裤子等在还未开张的三把扫帚门口，口袋里是一把足够哈利喝到烂醉的金加隆。老板娘扛着扫帚出来，指挥它们洒扫前庭，阳光下细灰扬得到处都是。陆续有人进来，门板后上编成花环的风铃响个不停，香甜的酒气在空气里弥漫开来。只有穿着霍格沃兹魔法袍的学生会对他多看几眼，似乎全都知道他在等谁。大部分人祝他好运，还有个朋克打扮的姑娘对他笑着说了一句“幸运的混蛋”。他数清了扫帚上的每一根枯枝，和后门滚酒桶的伙计搭讪，冷汗把装加隆的昂贵布料都浸湿。时隔多年，这些细节都完好地保存在他的记忆深处，被当时满腔的焦渴和不安浸泡得格外清晰漫长。  
  
他不错眼地盯着门口往来的客人，还在后门拜托了一位小学徒。随着时间的流逝，他几乎绝望了。假如波特后悔了呢？假如这一切都不做数了呢？这些天的你来我往都是真实的吗？他很想现在就把哈利抓在手里，凶恶地禁止他离开自己的视线，不给他半点后悔的机会。像那些老掉牙的歌里唱的那样，一夜就白头。他一点也不愿再回忆那天经历过的煎熬，希望的沙塔一点点被推倒的滋味就好像是凌迟。  
  
转机是将近午后才出现的，被他数得烂熟于心的砖墙裂纹忽然闪了几下。起先他以为是阳光照得眼花了，但那儿确实在没有任何人经过的情况下闪出几道波纹，好像挂了一层透明的幕布。  
  
幕布？  
  
他心中一动，想起了哈利手中那件至宝。他曾在列车上摸过，触手生凉，好像一挂流淌的水银。  
  
德拉科迟疑着上前几步，却发现砖墙又晃动了几下，范围扩大到了转角处的墙根。他不再犹豫，伸手把空气里微不可察的波动攥在掌心。  
  
温凉细滑，是哈利的隐形衣。  
  
“抓到你了，”他的声音里有种山雨欲来的兴奋，感到隐形衣的另一端正被人紧紧握在手里，传来细细的颤动。德拉科一用力，那边就泄气地松了手。  
  
阳光倾泻的盲点，哈利低着头站在阴影里，德拉科手里的隐形衣一直流淌到地上，被阳光照得成一条婉约的银色溪流。  
  
哈利没有看他，在被人发现之前转身就踏进小巷里。德拉科追上去：“波特！”  
  
哈利充耳不闻，闷头往里走。德拉科一把握住他的手腕：“你！”  
  
他茫然抬头：“你谁？不认得。让一下，我赶时间。”  
  
德拉科一愣，随即哭笑不得。演得挺像那么回事儿，如果忽略掉他泛着粉红的脖根和耳垂的话。  
  
“你还要躲到什么时候？”他欺身把哈利挤在灰色砖墙上，这是从三天前他就肖想了无数次的姿势，“不认得我？那你在这里等谁？”  
  
哈利挣了几下挣不脱，低头躲开他的吐息：“我、我来晒太阳……”  
  
低沉的笑声从头顶传来，粉色蔓延到他的双颊，德拉科附在他耳边低声说：“你的脉搏好快。”  
  
他的拇指就按在脆弱的手腕内侧，哈利本能地感到危险，又挣扎了几下，结果两只手腕都被他并起来强行举到了头顶。要不是亲身体验，他怎么也想不到德拉科会有这么大的手劲，但他不知道这股力气里积攒了多少蓬勃的愤怒和冲动。  
  
“不认识，快放开，我要走了！”他装腔作势地说，哪知嘴唇刚开阖了几下，就被对方含住了下唇。  
  
德拉科把他看似削薄的下唇叼在口中舔舐吮咬，直到那里变得充血丰润起来，咬起来肉感十足。哈利低低地呜咽几声，牙关一放就被他长驱直入，滑腻又活络的舌头细细密密地舔吻过每一处敏感的软肉和齿列，极尽温柔又饱含攻击性。哈利想要躲开，舌头却违背了主人的意愿，迎上去跟他纠缠着搅动出响亮的水声，吮咂的声响在背阳小巷里回荡得格外响亮，让两人更加情欲高涨。  
  
一吻结束，德拉科都有些稳不住气息，胸中的不安稍稍餍足，但随之而来的是更大的缺口。他卷着嘴角拉不断的银丝问：“想起来没有？”  
  
哈利眼尾烧得通红，宛如一抹水红的伤痕。手腕已经被松开了，他却终于没有了要离开的意思，沉默片刻，咬住了自己湿润红肿的唇。  
  
“还没想起来？”德拉科哑着嗓子，用发烫的胯去顶他，把他卡在自己温热的躯体和冷硬的砖墙间，“不是喜欢我吗？”  
  
哈利察觉到那种下流的触感，扬起头呻吟了一声。  
  
“你…嗯，你看错了……”他喘着气作最后的抵抗。  
  
“我才没有，”德拉科又逼进一步，太糟糕了，这下哈利连他是如何一点点苏醒的都能感觉到，更要命的是他发现自己也正在被他唤醒。  
  
“说，是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？有多久了？”  
  
“唔，你放开我……”  
  
“说啊，多久了？”  
  
德拉科用那鼓鼓囊囊的一团和他碰在一起，恶劣地摩擦着，隔着布料的触碰就让哈利几乎软了腰：“从、从你没指认我的那天……”  
  
“哦——”  
  
“你哦什么……啊、这里，不要……”哈利短促地惊喘一声，按住他正在解自己皮带的手，惊慌不已，“你疯了吗？”  
  
德拉科笑笑，皮带扣叮当落地：“那你不想知道，我是从什么时候开始喜欢你的吗？”  
  
“嗯……什么？”哈利被他握在手里轻柔地套弄，又时刻关注着不远处人来人往的巷口，眼底已经沁出一层薄泪来。  
  
“从很久、很久以前……”德拉科缓缓地吐字，每说一个单词就往下滑一点，“你都不用正眼看我的时候，我就喜欢你了。”  
  
最后一个词说完，他张嘴把哈利精神的阴茎含了进去。  
  
“啊——”  
  
这太超过了，哈利双手插进他的头发了，脖颈后仰绷得死紧，和墙壁构成一个夸张而优美的弧度，藏在鞋里的十个脚趾全都爽到蜷缩起来。  
  
德拉科吞吐得并不娴熟，却温柔得令人想要流泪。高温的口腔毫无芥蒂地容纳着他昂扬的欲望，舌头把青筋暴起的柱体照顾得很好，偶尔放开喉咙给他一个深深的吞咽，没几下就让哈利有了出来的感觉。  
  
“快起来，你……”哈利带着哭腔哀求他，脸涨得通红，“我……唔，就要射了…不可以，”他无助地摇着头，眼泪被甩出眼眶沾湿了鼻头和唇角，“放开我，真的要……啊！”  
  
德拉科抬眼给了他一个惊心动魄的眼神，舌尖抵着那个微微翕张的咸湿小孔，用力吸了一下。  
  
哈利那点自给自足的性经验显然抵挡不了这个，他发出一声类似受伤小兽的哽咽，把德拉科的脑袋拼命往外推。还没洗过澡就被人含在嘴里已经够羞耻的了，他绝不能射在德拉科嘴里。  
  
就在这时，一阵空木桶碾过地面的粗砺摩擦声从小巷尽头传过来。德拉科一边揉弄着哈利饱满的囊袋，一边在性欲的气味里恍惚想起那儿是三把扫帚的后厨门……  
  
哈利惊慌失措，泪水都快糊住睫毛，余光已经看到了小学徒那双脏兮兮的皮鞋，德拉科却还死死抵着他不肯撒手。他只觉得阴茎在对方嘴里的猛得跳动了几下，快到极限了，同时德拉科一扬手把隐形衣张开抛给了他。  
  
笨拙的小学徒用磕磕绊绊的魔法推动着酒桶滚过巷子，一面还惦记着刚刚那位金头发先生叮嘱他关注着哈利·波特是否出现，行走处浓烈的酒香盖过了其他暧昧味道。  
  
薄薄一层隐形衣下，德拉科抱着哈利紧紧贴在墙上，绷成一挽细弓的背和木桶只差毫厘，终于没有碰上。  
  
哈利在小学徒出现的那一瞬间射得一塌糊涂，到现在还软在他怀里抬不动手指，大气也不敢出。直到人都哼着歌走远了，他才放松下来，泪眼朦胧地要从德拉科的唇上寻找安慰。德拉科刚刚吞下他的东西，嘴角还沾了点白色，偏过头去不让他碰。哈利嘟起唇却落了个空，下半身还凉嗖嗖的，无端便觉得委屈，此时也忘了羞怯，伸手哆哆嗦嗦扣上皮带，侧脸贴上他的脖子抽了抽鼻子：“喂，这里好冷，我们回去吧……”  
  
他用膝盖极具暗示意味地顶了顶德拉科尚且硬挺着的地方。  
  
德拉科简直爱死了他高潮过后无防备的慵懒和温软，好像卸下了浑身的刺翻开肚皮求你按揉。  
  
“Asyouwish.”  
  
两人幻影移形回到霍格沃兹城堡门前，再往里就是禁用此咒的范围了。全校倾巢出动去了霍格莫德，煌煌高楼反倒成了他们肆无忌惮的乐园。  
  
哈利披着隐形衣环住德拉科的脖子，没有人在看，但那一层透明水流般的屏障好像把他们和整个世界隔开了。他用力地吻住德拉科，从他口中尝到一点残留的腥苦味。不好吃，却让他从心底泛开酸软，掺杂着感愧和浓烈到快要变质的爱慕。这个人居然全都吞下去了，他昏昏沉沉地想，他怎么愿意吃下去呢？他这么爱干净，不嫌脏吗？那么……我也可以尝尝他吗？  
  
“你真是……”德拉科被他勾着舌尖吸得头皮发麻，这只射过一回就转了性的小狮子甚至在格兰芬多塔楼下就性急地替他解起皮带来。  
  
他到现在还没出来过，一把拍掉哈利的手，声音都带点血腥味了：“你干什么，让我射在裤子里，还怎么把你喂饱？还是说你就喜欢在外面被人搞，没有陌生人看着就射不出来？”  
  
哈利红着脸收回手：“我才没有……”  
  
“没有？那你刚才怎么射得这么快？”  
  
这些话让哈利的脑子烧成一团浆糊，连口令都念错好几次，幸好胖夫人去喝下午茶了，替她看门的耗子兄弟没看出哈利的异样来。  
  
一进门德拉科就把他重重抵在门板上亲吻，那些精心挑选过的衣饰一件一件往地上扔，隐形衣也被随手丢在一边。哈利几乎是痉挛着手指才能解开德拉科的裤子，因为他的乳头正被对方咬进嘴里，在他齿间不知羞耻地硬成一粒嫣红的小石子。  
  
“够、够了，”他推开德拉科的脑袋，用尽平生的意志力，“嗯…你别只吃一边……”  
  
德拉科闷哼一声，任由他把自己推倒在金红色的帷幕后面，又俯身跪坐下来。床铺间满是哈利身上的馨香气，他往枕头上嗅了一口，觉得这就足以让他硬得像块烙铁。  
  
哈利眼神迷乱，用那张花瓣一样的嘴唇含住他的顶端，轻轻抿了抿。德拉科看得眼眸一暗，故意把龟头又往他嘴里捅了一截。哈利猝不及防，发出一声模糊的呜咽，像是埋怨又像撒娇，德拉科只觉得心头被他那只长了肉垫的小爪子给拍了一下，痒得发酥。  
  
“不是喜欢吃吗？”他伸手拍了拍哈利吃得鼓起的双颊，调笑道，“那就拿出诚意来，努力多吃点怎么样。”  
  
哈利停了一下，听话地敞开喉咙往里吃了一点，除了细微黏腻的水声，几乎连声音都发不出来了。德拉科一手奖励似的摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋，另一手在两只可爱的乳头上轮流玩弄，揪得粉色的乳晕都肿了一圈，像女孩子一样微微突起来，被指甲轻刮一下就会可怜地颤动，看上去煽情又淫荡。  
  
他努力吞吐了一会儿，舌头被推挤在口腔里揉成各种形状，被迫服侍着肉棒。德拉科时不时抬起腰享受他的服务，不一会儿就注意到哈利偷偷夹紧了腿，一手往下抚慰着自己，水光在腿间若隐若现。还有意不想让他看见。  
  
“给我口也会硬，你就骚成这样？我要是射进你嘴里，你是不是会爽到前后都一起喷水？”德拉科看他悄悄自慰看得气血上涌，比被口交的快感也不遑多让，一把将人拉上来趴在自己身上，享受肌肤相贴的触感。哈利还是第一次知道他在床上爱说这种话，羞得不敢去看他，连手也乖乖放上来跟他十指交扣，下面的阴茎却兀自挺得更硬更热。  
  
德拉科摸到他掌心里滑腻的前液，引导着他把两人的阴茎贴在一起撸动。粗砺到火辣辣的快感带着一丝疼痛纷乱地冲上大脑，哈利趴在他身上像被抽掉了骨头拔掉了爪  
  
牙，舒服到只差喵喵叫。  
  
“德拉科……嗯、不要了，痛……再、再快点，我要、嗯——要跟你一起……嗯啊……！”  
  
他发出一声尖细绵长的呻吟，背上蝴蝶骨突兀地支起，一股一股射在德拉科和他自己的手心里。两人的精液混合在一块儿，被德拉科蘸了一点在指尖，模仿性交的样子伸进他嘴里，搅动着那条滑软的小舌头。  
  
“波特，你好棒，每次掐你的奶，下面都会跳得好厉害。有这么喜欢？”他懒洋洋地舔了舔嘴唇，盯着哈利口中乖巧卷住他手指的红舌，露出猎豹一样不知餍足的危险神色，“舔得这么干净，已经馋了很久了对不对，以后都不浪费，全部射给你吃，上面，还是下面的小嘴……替我说话的时候也会对着光屏硬起来吗？没错，你喜欢被人看着流水，就好像所有人都能看见你自慰……”  
  
他越说越起劲，还半硬着的阴茎直往哈利腿间挤，一翻身就把软绵绵的救世主给压在了身下。哈利听他在耳边讲着漫无边际的下流话，其实抓不住什么重点，周身都酥麻麻的像泡在流动的温水里，连象征性的抗议也没有，偶尔才发出几声鼻音。在德拉科听来就是予取予求的回应，像是怎么羞辱他都只有照单全收的份，只想把他欺负得更厉害点。  
  
“嗯……你干什么，混蛋！”哈利睁开双眼，又凶又委屈，“不行，硬不起来了……痛！”  
  
他射过两次，都有些困了，不应期也更长。德拉科却还抓着他耷拉在腿间的阴茎套弄，拇指擦过红通通的龟头时激起一阵疼痛，一点都不体贴。  
  
“嘘……别乱动，”德拉科把他牢牢制在身下，手上总算不动了，“你高潮的样子很火辣，再射一次，再来一次给我看好不好？”  
  
放在平时他绝不会用这种哄孩子的语调对哈利说话，但眼下两个人却都没觉得有什么的不对。  
  
“变态……不行了，”哈利有气无力地屈起膝盖去触碰他重新硬起来的阴茎，露出一个挑衅的微笑，“你想看，那就自己来要啊。拿出本事让我舒服了，就……嗯，就射给你看。”  
  
他知道德拉科不可能只用一次青涩的口活就满足，虽然已经不是很想要了，却还是自己把腿冲他张开，姣白的食指搭在尚且紧闭的小口上，脸涨得通红却还坚持不肯先移开视线，无声地引诱着身上那个金头发的年轻人。  
  
德拉科用一种毫不掩饰的渴欲眼神看了一会儿，看得哈利难堪起来，想捂住那里，却被他一把打开手，抓起两边粉腻丰润的雪白臀肉，一面大力搓揉成各种形状，揉得指痕狼藉；一面把它们往两边掰开，露出还没吃进过男人东西的浅色小穴。  
  
“颜色很漂亮……”他低声说着，用一根手指捅了进去。没有润滑的甬道有些干涩，但温暖紧致的内壁美好得让人忍不住叹息。他试着转动了一下，又塞进去一个指节，引来哈利僵着身体的一声惊呼。  
  
“疼吗？”  
  
小狮子摇了摇头，用沉默来表示许可，双眼垂在细碎的额发下看不分明，只支起两只粉红的耳廓。  
  
而德拉科把这看作纵容。他叮嘱了一句疼就说，心中却打定了主意不会住手。扩张进两根手指时，他随手摸到一根魔杖，念了一句通常只在性爱视频里出现的咒语。  
  
冰凉的膏体挤进体内，幸好有带着体温的手指迅速地在里面摩擦进出，没有让哈利觉得太难接受。他抓了只枕头抱在怀里，咬着下唇不让自己在被进入之前就叫出声来。  
  
黏腻的水声开始在昏暗帷幕里回荡开，伴随着几声压抑的粗喘。德拉科的手指屡屡划过他体内那条要命的浅沟却不多作停留。哈利尝到些许滋味，疲软的阴茎又开始流出几滴前液，不禁偷偷晃起屁股把敏感点往他的手指上迎送。  
  
“忍不住了？”德拉科抽出手指，故意把牵出的银丝在他眼前岔开，“刚才不是还起不来，现在这幅样子骚给谁看？还是说你会像女人那样高潮，连前面都不用硬起来，救世主能被我操喷水吗？”  
  
哈利哽咽了一声，像在求他进来：“快一点，我、受不了了……”  
  
德拉科也快硬到了极限，就着手里的滑液撸了几下，就用硕大圆润的龟头吻上了他开阖的穴口。  
  
“怎么了……”哈利催促，被顶住却迟迟没吃到的感觉悬得他心慌，“快点啊。”  
  
“还没戴套，”汗水从德拉科额角滑下来。哈利的抽屉里找不到这类东西，他说不上是窃喜还是焦虑。  
  
“我很干净，”哈利恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“还是说，你不是第一次？”  
  
德拉科一愣，旋即明白了他的暗示，干脆收回手，来回抚摸着他滑嫩的腿根，一挺身就操进去一个头，一面侧首用亲吻来回应他的信任。  
  
哈利几乎被哽住了，过分粗大的阴茎像一柄重剑破开了他，并且还在一点点往里推进。肉穴不受控地自己吸附上来，推拒的力道远比不上德拉科进来的决心，反而把他挤得头皮都在发麻，凭着本能捅进了大半。  
  
“怎么会，这么大的…混蛋……”哈利唇色发白，努力地呼吸着。  
  
扩张做得很到位，哪怕是第一次也只有陌生的满胀感。小穴吃得很辛苦，德拉科怕他会流血，用指尖按摩着绷到极致的穴口肌肉，缓解那里的酸痛：“你能吃下去的，咬紧一点。”  
  
他拍了拍对方的臀肉，又引起一阵敏感的收缩。这又是胡话了，哈利分明紧得不能再紧，他刚才还是个小处女，尽管现下已经不再是了。  
  
他被人打开、侵犯、使用，高温内壁的寸寸私密都被那根堪称凶器的家伙给占有了。他应该对此表示不满的，哪怕是装模作样。但事实是最初那种恐怖的胀痛过去之后，他完全适应了德拉科硕大的尺寸和暴虐的抽插，好像生下来就是为了给他操的。  
  
德拉科居高临下的冲撞连半点节制也没有，哈利怀疑他是否也看穿了这具身体的放荡本性，所以操起来丝毫不怜惜。  
  
“不……德拉科，德、德拉科，你……轻点……”  
  
他断断续续地叫床，压抑着的喘息间歇里满口都是拒绝，妄图提醒德拉科他们都还是第一次。但他叫得那么委屈又婉媚，双腿像藤蔓一般自觉自愿地盘上对方的腰，抓着帷幔流苏的手被金色衬得一片莹白，每一样每一样都能要了德拉科的命，没有一处表现得像个刚刚被夺走贞操的新娘。他做得这么好，就好像已经在私底下偷偷练习了很多次，只等着挨今天这一顿操。  
  
“轻点？轻点能把你插射吗？”  
  
德拉科把他一把拉进怀里，就着这个体位凶猛地往上顶。哈利的小腹间一片冰凉滑腻，已经不知道什么时候被他插得直接射了出来。其实已经射不出什么东西来，稀薄的精液把两人相连处弄得一片狼藉，他哭着摇头否认，这怎么可以，第一次跟人上床就被插射这种事……  
  
“你别弄了……”他怀着对未知快感的畏惧和莫名的期待，从德拉科怀里逃出去。打着颤的腿没爬出多远，就被他从身后扣住了双手，按在床沿上拉高腰臀用后入位再次抽插起来。  
  
这个姿势每次都能擦过前列腺所在的地方，哈利自暴自弃地把脸埋进被单里，尽力塌下腰线，抬高双臀供德拉科享用，只希望他能快点射出来放过自己。  
  
“不……！别顶那里了……啊！我好像，好像要……”  
  
某种颤栗的感觉穿过脊髓，哈利剧烈地挣扎起来，慌乱不已，扑腾着四肢想要从德拉科的禁锢中逃离。德拉科也快到了最关键的时候，兴奋至极的阴茎一下下顶到甬道最深处，筋脉突突搏动着，却忽然感到了一阵纷乱的吮吸。他被哈利扭得心头火起，直接俯身下去，胸口贴着那张骨肉起伏如山川的背：“你要逃去哪儿？除了让我干，你还想去哪里？嗯？”  
  
哈利摇着头说不出话，身体僵直得动都动不了。德拉科觉出他的异样，只好掐着根部忍下汹涌的欲望，把人翻转过来回到最初面对面做爱的样子，脸颊贴着脸颊和他温存：“嘘……怎么了？真的很痛？”  
  
他伸手摸了一把，除了润滑和拍打成白沫的粘液，并没有血丝。  
  
“呜……你先放开我，”哈利把脸别过去不看他，“我想、想上厕所……”  
  
德拉科愣了一下，随即搭上他软绵绵的阴茎，哈利却像被火舌舔了似的差点弹起来。德拉科唇角勾起一个了然的笑，也起了点坏心眼，恶意地耸动起来，用了几分力气怎么也不让他挣出去。  
  
哈利觉得那股尖锐的尿意被他越插越明显，到了难以忽略的地步。虽然已经硬不起来，却每动一下都是甜蜜到极点的痛苦，只好软着嗓子求饶：“别弄了，呜啊……要坏掉的、很脏……”  
  
德拉科顶得很残忍，语调却是温柔而奇异的诱哄：“没事的，来吧，你可以的，让它来，会很舒服的。”  
  
哈利毫无办法，哭得鼻子眼睛都通红，眼泪把本就湿湿的嘴唇蒸得粉润动人，抖着阴茎不情不愿地喷出一道尿液。他在床上总是这样，既不情愿又从不真正反抗，让人很发疯。淡淡的腥膻气在半封闭的空间里弥散开来，和精液混合成限制级的味道，德拉科非但不觉得难闻，反而为此情欲高涨。  
  
“没事，你这样很漂亮，我爱你、我爱你……”他细密地舔吻掉哈利的眼泪，叼着他的下唇发起狠来，“我可以吗？”  
  
哈利还在崩溃的茫然里，鼻音很重：“什么呀？”  
  
“这个，”德拉科重重往里干了几下，“我要射了，没戴套。”  
  
他是在征询哈利的意思，被内射太超过了，虽然并不会怀孕。但哈利脑海里那根崩断了的弦在说，有什么关系呢？  
  
“就……射进来，没关系的……”他用气音说，因为此时此刻全然抛弃了羞耻的亲密无间而浑身泛起粉红，“我都把你弄脏了，你也弄脏我好了……”  
  
德拉科被这句话刺激得不轻，紧紧闭上了嘴唇，把他死死按在身下，怒气蓬勃的阴茎钉进一刻也不曾真正离开过的温暖小穴，停顿片刻，把大量精液一滴不剩地射进了他的甬道里。  
  
漫长的初体验把他们折腾得都有些懒懒的，没有立刻清理的力气，只将弄脏的寝具和衣服团起来踢入了床下。被操乖了的救世主再没了论坛上舌战群雄神气，困得眼睛眯成一条缝，窝在德拉科怀里听他讲这些年攒下来的情话，但其实除了胸腔酥麻的震动以外什么也没听进。  
  
敲门声就是在瞌睡虫快把他们带入梦乡前一刻响起来的。哈利吓了一跳，迷迷糊糊地问现在到底几点了，你不是说离他们回来还有好几个小时吗？  
  
德拉科比他觉更轻，只听到门外传来气势汹汹的拍打，间杂那头格兰芬多母狮子的怒吼：“哈利！你在里面吗？我查到那家伙的真实身份了，你再想不到的，他就是——”  
  
德拉科在自己的名字被她咬出来前一秒对门念了个闭耳塞听。  
  
“没错，所以我觉得我们还有时间再来一次，你觉得呢？”  
  
“哎？我好像听见赫敏说……”  
  
德拉科拢住哈利的耳朵给了他一个深到喉咙口的吻：“不，你没有。”  
  
第二天论坛里的置顶帖像是老生常谈，它只有一句话，外加好几个加粗的叹号，但谁也不能忽略发帖人的ID。那是救世主本人的帖子：  
  
【德拉科马尔福是个烂人！！！！！】  
  
而校友们的回应也一如既往地很懂，毕竟这已经是家务事的范畴了。RuleNo.1怎么说的？不要插手情侣间的事。  
  
「做过头了吗？」  
  
「做过头了吧……」  
  
「做过头了呢～」  
  
哈利怒摔魔杖，光屏在虚空跌得粉碎。  
  
他们嘻嘻哈哈之后，转头又是一波新的流量。  
  
【李涛：HP的眼镜腿到现在都是歪的，DM是破产了还是根本不爱他，不愿意为他花一分钱？我还有机会吗？】  
  
【诚求法援：DM发际线以肉眼可见的速度逐年后退，能否说明HP家的生发水名不副实，订购五百集装箱然后告他虚假广告索赔，赢面有多大？】  
  
【救世主已经三天没换过衣服了，是不是因为他和那谁貌合神离，已经分居了？】  
  
所以你看，这世界是黑子的，也是毒唯的，但终究是cp粉的。  
  
Fin.


End file.
